A Darker Shade Of Grey
by Danata Niall
Summary: UPDATED. After tragic events caused Morgan to flee Widowsvale, she runs to NYC. Now 3 years later, she back, but is she the same Morgan we knew. "You can stop him, cant you Morgan" MK asked. "Not when he is summoning the Dark Wave"
1. Oh yeah, i'm a blood witch

**Disclaimer: All articles related to Sweep/Wicca are that of Cate Tiernan and Co. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I smiled at myself as I stood silently in front of the mirror before me. I had indeed changed and become the gothic beauty now envisioned before me. Standing 5"7 with a slender yet shapely figure, I was envied by every one I knew.

My skin was now as white as snow, but I was nowhere near as pure. But, considering everything wasn't that to be expected? Everyone calls me Red now and I live up to that name. My sleek black hair is now tinted with heavy red streaks, off set against my constant cherry red lipstick and blood red nails. I barely recognise my former self as I admire my attire. My red silk corset, tight laced to perfection with black ribbon, a short red skirt covered in chains, taffeta underneath. A fully fitted black leather coat that cost thousands and four-inch stilettos - hardly the dull book work anymore am I?

I am envied. I am feared. Oh yeah, And I'm a Blood Witch.

The strongest blood witch that this generation has ever seen. I am the single most powerful witch alive and do my ancestors proud as I continue their legacy.

Of course I grew up knowing none of this. Knowing nothing of witches, and magick and my heritage. I did not know my father was the most feared and evil witch of his time - or that he killed my mother, burning her and her lover alive. However when you are accused of being your father's daughter by those you love the most………well black and white blends into shades of grey, as did who I was. Now I'm daddies girl living with him and my half brother Killian in his New York town house come mansion. Now 3 years since that night…Life couldn't be better.


	2. It's an Irish thing

"Da" I said, entering my fathers study, un-intimidated by the sense of foreboding he cast to intimidate others. He was poring over various documents, his powerful frame accentuated by the hearth roaring behind him.

"Hello Princess" He said his features relaxing when addressing his daughter. "You want your credit card back I am most certain."

I smiled softly at him. He was a typical McEwan. Always one step ahead of everyone, even his own child… and dressed in an Armani suit on his 'day off'. Not that he worked in the normal sense of the word. You could not exactly have a day off from handling the reigns to the most evil coven in our history.

"I have been so good all week" I smiled

He ran a finger through his salt and pepper hair making it messy and I resisted the urge to neaten it, knowing I would only be reprimanded for such over-attention. "That is only because you haven't had it all week" he muttered, but I saw his small smile a moment before he held a card in his outstretched hand, just as I knew he would.

"Thank you, thank you" I smiled, in my soft as ash voice.

"That is what you say every time this happens." he said as I flicked a strand of hair from my face, and settled my pentagram pendant back in the middle of my neck.

"Oh do be a good little banker and not bore me with small talk" I quipped

"Be off with you Heathen child" he sighed turning his attention back to his papers and book.

"Heathen…. Well I love you too da"

"May the Goddess love you in times you infuriate me" he said as I rattled his cage.

"Oh, but with my powers, she does" I said without mocking and left him to brood.

»

Sliding behind the wheel of my car I saw Killian approach and he looked unhappy as he slid in next to me.

"What's up Kill?" I asked pulling on my black driving gloves.

"For my 21st I get an athame. You get a 2 seater Spider. If you weren't my beloved little sister I would wreak havoc on your aura."

I cast him a wry grin. Some people would call Killian a character, or unique, I call him a sarcastic bastard, an arrogant prick, but my favourite person in the world. I loved his quick wit and humour and the audacity of everything he did.

"So where are we headed" he asked without missing a beat as the engine roared to life.

"Well I was headed to Revenge" I said referring to our favourite New York club, for witches "and to grab some food. You tagging along"

"Fancy ruining that delightfully alabaster figure of yours? There's a Grease Spoon on 5th and 2nd and they do the meanest and greasiest burgers and chilli-dogs."

"Like I could ever ruin this figure" I muttered and flicked a shot of magic at him causing him to start. How he managed to bed the amount of woman he did, I would never know. But that was just killian. He was charismatic; I'd give him that. He had even gone so far as to quip he could charm the knickers off a nun. I dismissed it. Must be an Irish thing.


	3. Mary K

"This is your favourite diner?" I asked dubiously as I looked out the window. The place was a poorly lit shack.

"You'll love it, as soon as you get over your self" he smiled stuffing his face with a chilli-dog, and I cringed as a blob of grease marred his purple shirt. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and continued gazing out of the window. A girl at the bus stop had caught my eye as we came in and I couldn't help but watch her. There was something about her that tugged on my senses. One rule of being a blood witch – always follow your intuition.

A waitress came over and I glanced at her nametag. It read 'Maureen'. I noticed she was wearing a green dress that had seen better days, much like the one the chic at the bus stop was wearing.

"She works here?" I questioned, inclining my head toward the girl outside.

"Yeah, new girl. Called MK, worked here a few weeks now." she said in garishly common voice, highlighting her yellowing teeth.

"MK?" I mused out loud "know much about her? She seems familiar" I risked a glance at Killian who was now listening intently.

"Comes from a small town. Broken home. Looking for her sister. Couldn't find her so came here." Wow. Don't hold back any information.

"Thanks….Maureen" I said slowly, paying for the food with a tip.

"Hey sis……you think."

"Its Mary K." I sighed and saw him frown at me, and shake his head ever so slightly. "What?"

"She is your sister. You haven't seen her in three years. I would expect more of a reaction is all." I noticed a soft edge to Killians voice and looked at him slowly and he stood. "Ill meet you at revenge"

"Thanks Kill." I sighed "Guess I better go talk to her. I mean it is me she is looking for. Guess the Rowland's split up and she thought I would come home all little miss sweet and innocent and put everything back together."

"She's just a kid. Easy up Morgan – don't be bitter. She's just a kid," he repeated.

"Yeah so I was I," I muttered taking a long sip of my coffee. When I looked up., Killian was gone.

»

"Maureen said you have been looking for me, Mary K" I said softly, deciding to get straight to the point. "You're a long way from Widows vale."

The young girl whirled round to face me, and I didn't so much as blink.

"Morgan? Oh My God is that you" She smiled bursting into tears and threw her arms around me. I slowly hugged her back when my sisterly instinct kicked in and I held her at arms length.

"You look tired, your thinner, and when did you get your lip pierced?" I demanded

"Who cares!!" She grinned "I cant believe your actually here. I thought you might a died or something!"

"I died alright" In the inside, I thought silently but gave Mary K a forced smile and invited her back inside.

Sitting down over two coffees we were both deep in thought and I took the time to look at her covertly. I mean really look at her. When we were at home together she was always happy and smiling, a devout Catholic with every thing going for her. Some good friends, good grades. Everything. Now look at her. She was thin, with dark circles under her eyes. Her once lovely sable hair now poorly died black and blue, her lip pierced on the left. She wore jeans that hung low on her hips and a dirty white tank top under her uniform, a Wal-Mart plastic bag used like her handbag. I noticed a lighter in there but no cigarettes and deduced she smoked but had no money. Shit really had changed – I wanted to be emotional about it all, but I just felt… detached.

May be bad for her but it's common ground I mused as I sparked up a menthol cigarette and handed one to Mary K who accepted it tentatively.

"You don't mind that I smoke?" She asked taking a small sip of coffee.

"Its not my job too mind" I said, more abruptly than I intended to, and she sighed as she regarded me slowly

"You're not the same Morgan, look, personality, attitude. It's all different. Do I still have a sister?"

»

"….. and when my coven realised they blamed me and I ran away, anywhere and ended up here. By the time I managed to get myself together….well it was too late to go back. Ciaran McEwan my real father, took me in and that is where I have been ever since."

"I guess it all makes sense now." Mary K said, "I knew your coven were lying."

"Mary K, your right I am different now, life in the city, my family now…. All of it meant I have had to toughen up"

"I know, it's okay"

"Its not okay. You're my little sister and it was my job to look after you and protect you…. What I want to say is I am sorry I never contacted you, but mine is past now and I wouldn't have done anything differently. I don't do regret. What I want to know is what happed to the little choir girl?" I took a long drag of my cigarette, trying my hardest to remain calm and indifferent. I kept telling myself that she's my sister for god sake, but my heart wouldn't listen. It was broken too much.

"When you left, things changed" Mark said tapping her foot lightly as she always used to when she was uncomfortable. "I changed. Things between mom and dad got tense. I mean real tense. Constant rowing and arguments. They barely spoke to each other, so I couldn't focus at school. My grades split and I was like fuck it, and stopped going. Dad hit the roof when he found it and I just couldn't take it anymore so I bottled it. I just got on a bus here. You always said you wanted to go back to New York at some point so I figured it was a good place to start" She looked at me directly "I cant go back"

"Like I could tell you too" I smiled softly "I did the same. If not worse. At least you are alright now. Have you got any money? Anywhere to stay."

"I stay at the woman's shelter. Its no bad really" she said looking down.

"Rule One: Never lie to a blood witch." I teased

"What am I going to do" she asked starting to sob and I closed my eyes for a moment seeking clarity and called upon the wisdom of the Goddess.

A few moments later I opened my kohl rimmed eyes, and tapped a perfect red nail against the counter.

"You have me now" I said slowly "Welcome to my world"

"Huh?" she sniffed wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

I gave a small smile, and found it was actually real. "My real father, Ciaran, is well off. So im well off and you are my sister. I can offer this to you once. You can come and live with me, Da and Killian, here in New York rent-free. You can hang with me, whatever. You will have your own room. But you would be expected to attend school and get some grades. You're a bright kid. No way am I letting you screw up your education."

"What…. How…really?" She gaped.

"Yes or No" I said simply

"Yes" she grinned bursting into happy tears and I smiled, truly smiled and hugged her tightly. "Hey Mk. Welcome Home."


	4. You're a McEwan now

I met the rising sun with a sense of apprehension.

My world had been turned upside down again…. By my little sister. I had brought her home in the middle of the night and settled her into the guest room, putting a soothing spell over her to help her sleep.

I had found Da in his study and had begun to talk to him when he had cut me off "I know she is your sister Morgan. Which means she is my daughter now. Anything she needs…"

It was so strange hearing him speaking like that. He was Ciaran McEwan. He should be deemed evil by all accounts. In all accounts he was. But he was my father. And at the end of the day, he acted like it when it counted. It was moments like this, I saw through his reputation and façade. He was simply a human. Simply my Da.

I tried to clear all the doubt and worry and stepped into simple black jeans and a black sweater, swinging my hair into a loose pony tail and taking a quick wash in my en-suite. I walked down the hallway and knocked on the mahogany door,

"Its me" I said softly opening the door, revealing Mary K sat on the large bed, toying nervously with the quiltlet. "I thought you might want these" I smiled handing her a pair of blue jeans I never wore and a crochet black top similar to the one I now modelled. "I didn't think you would want to come down on your own"

"Thank you so much" she smiled and I nodded at her.

"Ill wait outside while you get dressed – Greta, fathers maid has made us all breakfast if you feel up to it."

"A maid?" she marvelled " I guess I am kind of hungry" and I managed to stop saying that she looked it.

Instead I waited till she emerged from the guest room, which was now hers, and she followed me down nervously taking time to admire the deep mahogany stairwell and canvas artwork on the wall. Another side to Ciaran. He was a talented painter. Her bare feet padded silently on the marble floor of the foyer as we cut down a bright hallway into the kitchen where a large table held force. At the head of the table sat Da with Killian to his left and I sat down to his right, Mary K sitting opposite him. Da stood to meet us, dressed in a sombre grey suit as Killian merely mumbled a cheery hello before tucking in again to his already half eaten food. Typical Killian.

"ahh, my new daughter Mary Kathleen" Da beamed "I trust you like your room."

"Its lovely. Thank you" she smiled shyly, and I could sense she felt uncomfortable but knew it was best to stay silent when Da was speaking.

"No need to be timid my dear. You're a McEwan now. You are part of the family - think of this house as yours too. Morgan and Killian certainly do" he sighed which earned a smile from Mary K. I forgot what a beautiful smile she had.

Once we had finished eating we sat over a cup of tea in the lounge area, where I draped over a chaise lounge and Da sat next the fire, with Mary K, again in the chair opposite him, albeit a lot more relaxed than she had been.

"I apologise for the state of your room. It's only set up to be a guest room at the moment. We have several so please take your pick if you would prefer something else. Terribly dull if you ask me unless you like that kind of thing. Morgan will take you shopping today and get you anything you need. We spare no expenses here from clothing to couture to linen. Please choose whatever you want - I'm hopeless with this sort of scenario but Morgan knows the malls like she knows her powers so of course she was the best choice…." He paused briefly and gave me strange look I couldn't quite decipher, before continuing. "I know Morgan was pressuring you into school" he said winking "but being the holidays and your age, you can start work at Revenge with Morgan which is one of my Nightclubs, Tyler is the manager there but he's the same age as Morgan so that should keep you occupied and if you like it you can stay on there…. If not school is an option but I can sense your intelligent so why bother with pieces of paper hmmm" He looked at me and smiled "But I am carrying on, so here's my credit card. I will see you later"

Mary k looked as thought she was about to cry and unexpected by any of us she jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"If there's is anything you want, just ask. Goddess knows Morgan does"


	5. Widowsvale

A few months had passed and it was as though nothing had changed between me and Mary k now. I was self-assured. Confident. Strong. Yet so was Mary K. Those few weeks she had spent alone in the city had really toughened her up, unless me leaving home had had a bigger impact than I had thought it would. To be honest, that was something I tried not to dwell on. I kept acting like I was indifferent. But no matter who I was, or who I had been, she was, she is – my sister. And looking back I realise though they abandoned me, I should never have abandoned my sister. I may have been young but she had been even younger. The truth was we didn't talk much about those 3 years as it drug up memories neither of us wanted to go though again.

Da was right. She was intelligent. She did really well at Revenge and she and Tyler got on really well. In my opinion they got on a little to well, and that wasn't blood witch intuition, that was the big sister part of me knowing something other than the frigid New York air was causing that rosy glow in her cheeks. Either way I knew she would settle in in the long run fantastically, helping me with the books and managing stock and keeping Killian and his friends under control! And trust me, when he decided to show off it could turn into mayhem.

However, recently Da had been acting strange… stranger than usual and I felt it had something to do with me and magick… my magick - not that he practices truly black magic anymore, but as I lay in bed…. I felt strange, like a sense of foreboding. It was as though something obvious was staring me right in the face and I just wasn't seeing it. I was brought out of my reflections as I sensed I felt Mary K enter my room. I sat up in bed and looked at her.

"Your worried, what is it sis" I asked flicking a strand of black hair out of my vision. She looked almost nervous.

"This is my home now… But I want you to come back to Widowsvale with me." She gushed. "I need to make sure Mom and Dad are okay and everything, just so I can finally deal with everything and live here knowing everything is alright."

I swallowed and tried not to show her my anxiety. I ran away from Widowsvale because I had been forced to leave. In 3 years this was the only situation I thought I would never had to deal with. Don't get me wrong, Mary Grace and Sean Rowland's never made me feel like an adopted daughter – they truly raised me as their own. But I didn't want to see them again. I didn't feel I could.

"Widowsvale" I repeated

She nodded at me, her now blue hair bobbing furiously at the action and I had to suppress a grin.

"Now." she stated "before I lose my nerve. Ill tell Da if you want"

"He will already know" I said quietly mainly to myself.

"Just,……… why now Mary K? What brought this on?" I sighed "Not that I mind. Its good you're trying to sort everything out" I lied.

"I'm settled here now y'know. Da is my Da; you're my sister, Killian in my brother. I have a good job here and good friends. Its officially home now so if I go now, its not to late to put things right, but I know I wont feel I have no choice but to stay there as I have NY to come back too. Besides I need to get his out of the way. I have to cram if im gonna be initiated as a blood witch before samhain" she smiled

I smiled back softly "3 years… It is a long time Mary Kathleen. I am not welcome in Widowsvale, not after. ..Well, not after."

"Let them think what they want" she smiled not caring and I groaned. Goddess MK was turning into me. "You are strong, beautiful, vibrant and a Wiccan bad ass, you gonna let a few country home schools stop us?"

"Nice pep talk" I laughed, finding the look of determination on her face more endearing then intimidating. "Get dressed then, you said you wanna go now. Well we are going."

As MK dashed from my room smiling, I fell back down into my pillow as I was overcome with a sense of dread. I had promised my self I would never set foot in Widowsvale again. There were too many painful memories…. And no doubt a few bounty's for my head. But I had failed her before. I swore a vow to the Goddess that I would never fail her again.

But now I prayed to the Goddess. I prayed till MK bounced back into my bedroom, bag in hand. I hoped it was enough.


	6. Sentimental crap

I smiled as I saw her wearing tight black jeans and a leather halter neck top that looked familiar… I was seriously going to have place a spell on my wardrobe. But her dress sense wasn't the biggest change I had to get used to. In 2 girly pigtails was an assortment of Electric Blue hair. It suited her though, I had to admit, but it _was_ different. Mary K was definitely no longer a choirgirl. Catching her and Tyler in the cupboard at revenge last week definitely put at end to that notion.

I myself chose a simple silk corset, dyed blood red, and black leather pants and slipped on the compulsory 4-inch red stilettos. I checked my appearance and smiled. My black and red hair was poker straight falling down my back. Perfect. My lip-gloss was perfectly applied to cherry perfection.

"You nervous?"

"No" I said simply "I don't feel much about it to be honest".

Mary K looked at me a moment as if trying a gauge my reaction and I smiled softly at her. "Hey its all good. Unless you're nervous. Its like, what, 6 in the morning? and you woke me up remember?" I teased.

I pulled up to Widowsvale in my beloved Spider and although I would never admit it I was hit by a sense of fear at being here again. Everyone lived here. My Parents, My friends. Robbie, Bree. Raven, Sky… And Hunter. I took a deep breath and pulled up beside a grassy verge, looking at Mary K, noticing it was coming up noon. It didn't take long to get here, but before we left I suddenly managed to find a lot of urgent matters to attend to first. They were urgent..ish. She herself looked nervous as hell, but at least with me you couldn't tell. I frowned at myself, I was her big sister and I needed to be okay for her. I gave myself an inner pep talk, willing Morgan the badass to get her ass into gear and make an appearance.

"Widowsvale was always too bloody bright" I mumbled placing my shades on and, opening the door, got out and sat on the bonnet and leant against the windshield. "Cigarette?" I asked sparking up and she stood in front of me, and a few puffs later it flared to life.

"Cant beat a cigarette" I muttered "But if I tan in this weather I am not gonna be happy"

This caused Mk to smile.

"And your hair looks bloody atomic in the sun" I grinned laughing and hopped down locking the car.

"Now what" she asked quietly. We hadn't exactly made a plan of action.

"You finish your smoke" I said and paused a moment. "Widowsvale is just another town now MK"

"Yeah" she said and I suddenly peaked up.

"Widowsvale is just another town" I repeated smiling to her "and what do the McEwan girls do in any new town… We go the Mall and blow all daddies money" I paused again and frowned "but being Widowsvale there are no Malls. Hmmm. Okay – lets find a quiet bar and actually think shit through"

"okay. NYC is home now, this is just another place"

"I'm so proud of you Mary K, you know that right?"

"And I owe you, despite what you say I know it took a lot for you to come back here after what they did and said"

"Yeah" I smiled "But from now on, you and me all the way. Together forever and all that fucking sentimental crap"

"All the way." She beamed

" so we're gonna start off with a bar, prep our.. uh I mean your, nerves, and set up operation infiltrate the Rowland's"

"You watch way to much Alias" she smiled, neither of us noticing the figure leant against a tree over the road, or that it followed us into the Bar.


	7. kithic

Entering the Bar we smiled. There were only a few people in there. I removed my shades and sat on one of the stools at the bar and Mk fell into place to my right.

"What can I get you gals" The bar man asked. He was young and fairly good-looking if you liked the whole preppy thing. I merely cast a disinterested gaze across the bar. "Hardly Revenge" I mused out loud and Mk laughed.

"Make it a bottle of Red, 2 glasses please" I smiled handing over my card and notice he glanced at it and could tell he wondered what 2 young girls were doing with a millionaires account card. "Wanna see the guarantee?" I mocked

Wisely he said nothing though, and brought the drinks over. "Can we smoke here?" I asked and he nodded and I sparked up, handing a smoke to Mk.

A good hour had passed and we still had not agreed on how to broach our return. There were people, well a coven to be specific, which I wanted to avoid. And it wasn't as if Mary K could just waltz on it all smiles and laughter to the Rowland's. That's the thing about life. It's a bitch. And a nasty one at that.

I zoned out momentarily as I felt a strange tugging on my senses , when Mary K poked me to get my attention, breaking me out of my reverie. I raised a perfectly arched brow at her. "Yes?" I said so straight faced that she burst out giggling forgetting what ever she had been trying to say to me.

As the barman brought over 2 martinis's I glanced at Mk and she caught me staring.

"What?" she smiled, crossing her legs delicately, running a hand through her hair

"I was just thinking how obvious it is" I stated smugly, a sly grin gracing my features.

"What's obvious" she asked looking at me like I was mad.

"You have a thing for Tyler don't you, and I happen to know he's into you, so what has happened whilst I haven't been around" I teased and she looked so shocked I knew. "Oh Come on, like it matters, I'm just hurt" I said dramatically, "That your poor sister, hasn't been entrusted with this secret, it feels like a huge divide!"

"Morgan, your not normal" she smiled, "But Maybe Tyler and I have made out a few times" she winked and I grinned at her. Maybe I wouldn't tell her what id seen in the closet. At this rate she was gonna spill anyways. I love an easy win.

"Its always the quiet ones" I said knowingly and she just shook her head at me and took a sip of her drink to avoid replying. Okay, maybe not such an easy win.

"We better make a move soon anyway" I said feeling on guard all of a sudden, "I'm going to go settle the tab" I said walking over to the barman, feeling tense. I stood at the opposite end of the bar and was just putting my card away when I felt a tingling at the nape of my neck. I saw a movement in the corner, like a black shadow, and when I was blinked it was gone. I hoped it was just my nerves.

Suddenly though, I went on full alert and trusting my instincts shut down my senses immediately as not to be detected as a blood witch, and a few seconds later, I realised why. Raven Meltzer was stood right next to me at the bar, watching Mary K.

She had been part of my former coven kithic and had always been the town Goth, her trademark flames tattooed around her belly button. Glancing round I nearly died, Hunter and Sky stood in the corner covertly watching Mary K. They knew it was her. It took me a moment to gather my wits. Hunter. He was here. Still as strikingly handsome as I remembered. I had to snap out of it. This was no the time, or the place.

I put my sunglasses back on so my face was not so revealed, not that I was recognisable anyway. I immediately got my defences up and went to Mary K.

"We have to leave. Now" I whispered hurriedly grabbing her hand and she followed me along the bar to the exit, not questioning me.

"Hey, I know you" came Ravens voice, a second before she blocked my path by standing in front of Mary K.

"You. We knew it was you." She said, a trace of surprise evident in her voice "We have all been worried sick kiddo. What the hell where you playing at, running off like that. Is that a Rowland's thing or something - Sorry lady but this girl belongs here"

I put my hand out gesturing Mary K to back up and got the other way, which she did only to bump into Hunter and Sky.

"Hey!" Mary k yelled at them as they grabbed her hand and in a moment of protectiveness my powers flared and I cursed as Hunter and Sky turned their attention to me.

"She's a witch" I heard Sky say to Hunter and ignoring Raven I whirled round, leather coat flying as I grabbed Mary Ks hand.

"Come on MK, we've been here like forever." I forced out

"Icscuse me but this girl has run away and she will be staying with us." Came sky's crisp British accent.

I tilted my head sideways. "Correction," I said stonily "This girl is coming with me"

"No she isn't" Raven said coming up beside Sky, and they had a loose circle around Mary K, and I didn't like it one bit.

"Fuck you" Mary K spat and I frowned as Sky sneered

"Your just like your sister"

With that Mary K reached across and slapped her hard in the face. "Don't you ever talk about my sister like that again." she said fiercely and Raven shoved her. Hard.

My powers flared to their full capacity silencing every one, "Touch her and you will have me to deal with. And trust me, you do not want my vengeance wreaked upon you, and Seeker, stop trying to tap into my powers, you think I cant feel it, This girl has caused you no harm, you don't know what who your messing up"

"Neither do you" Sky said smugly "Now we will deal with you in a minute – this girl has a home here and some serious explaining to do"

"I repeat. You have no idea who you are dealing with," I said darkly "You think the International Council of Witches means anything to me"

Hunter whirled on me "How do you…who are you"

"Give over " I sighed

"She belongs here" Hunter said, voice icy.

"I Know" I repeated "and you will do well to remember while she is here she is under my protection"

I grabbed Mk and we headed straight to the car, and Mary K slid in the passenger seat and locked the door when they caught up.

"By order of the council of………."

"I dare you to try it Giomanach. The Council and I have crossed many times before. They have renounced all jurisdiction on my part." I could see the confusion in the faces and felt another tug and turned on Raven "and you are not a blood witch. Don't try that again. You want her, you have to get the fuck. Through. Me" I was seriously losing my cool. I had not expected this encounter so soon.

"How do you know my name, about our coven, Mary K…..your powers" Hunter asked, pale features looking very confused

"Because" I said darkly removing my sunglasses "My name Is Morgan Riordan McEwan, and you ruined my life"


	8. The past is not dead

"Well I don't know about you but I thought that was bloody dramatic!" I grimaced at MK as we sped off through Widowsvale, leaving a stunned kithic in out wake.

"Let's go home" Mary K sighed smiling softly at me. "I miss Da and Kill anyways."

"Yeah, me to kiddo" I said and then a grin played across my featured "or maybe your just missing a certain some one… Tyler perhaps?"

I knew I should talk to her about what just happened, I knew I shouldn't run back to NY at the first hurdle. But I rarely listened to other people, and right now I didn't even want to listen to myself. Today had been a whim; neither of us had thought I through or been prepared. I just needed to re-collect.

It was late evening as we got back to our town house, and I could already sense Killian sleeping in a drunken stupor. Feeling drained, I dragged myself out from behind the steering wheel and dredged into the house, my heels clicking loudly on the marble floor.

"Dads working in the study at the moment. He knows we're home" I said out loud to Mary k. "Why don't you go have a long soak and I'll be in the altar room."

The altar room was a large area outside with specially imbued marble and granite, next to a source of natural water. I had placed flowing fabrics and candles everywhere to enhance the meditative atmosphere and to help promote a state of calm as I worked magick. I gathered the crystals from the hollow of the oak tree we had, and set them down, each crystal corresponding to the points of a compass, and drew a pentagram in chalk.

I cast an intricate circle. Moving deasil around the chalk outline and closing it behind me with my birth mothers athame, as I summoned the power of the Goddess and the God.

I needed guidance.

Feeling more at ease I eventually closed my circle and flopped onto a porch swing, gazing out across the sky, wondering what mysteries the stars held.

"May I join you for a moment, my daughter?"

I turned to see my Da come up behind me, where I sat on the veranda.

"I saw them Da" was my explanation

"I know" he said in his soft Irish lilt.

"It brought back so many memories. They betrayed me."

"Ah Morgan…. I've never been a good man by any ones standards. Especially not yours. I killed your mother and her lover, I practice Dark magick, I hurt people and I have no conscience in which to regret any of my actions. However I am your father, and you are my daughter. Yet…. Even though I am your father….I tried to kill you, to kill hunter niall and the rest of Kithic for the threat they posed to me….., I partially succeeded, and yet you do not blame me." he sighed "you knew it was me and yet here you are"

"I know. You are a black witch but you are not truly evil Da. You have wronged many - especially me - but the reasons behind your actions where not evil - selfish and deceptive - but not evil"

"And yet they were, and you defend me still. I have a point to this my child. A point you are missing. Kithic…Hunter…they are not the ones who wronged you"

"Yes" I said firmly "they are. They should have questioned it but they didn't."

"You need to go back, both you and Mary K" he said, and I frowned at the sense of… what was it? Desperation? …. In his voice "if only to talk to Sean and Mary Grace Rowland's, I implore you to go back to Widowsvale."

"You…of everyone…. why?" I implored, not fully understanding his motivations.

"Because you are my daughter. Because of me your past haunts you and I want you to have a future. Go. Deal with the past and then come back to me. You are a McEwan and we face everything head on." He paused and looked me hard in the eye "the past is _not_ _dead_ Morgan"

I felt like I was missing something "And if I don't go back?"

"You will. The one thing that does not fear us is time. Not everything I as it seems my child, you know this above all. You must return to Widowsvale. You must seek closure for Mary Kathleen, and you must face your old friends. It is my will and you will not ignore it"

"I will go then," I said gently "but I will not go for long. I will come back"

"In time my daughter….in time. Now go. May the Goddess be with you where I cannot"

I stood up slowly and looked around me. I had the feeling I may not be back any time soon. Time had indeed caught up with me.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys I am so sorry for not updating - I had this entire story finished and it was just a case of typing it up and uploading it….. Until I moved house and lost the original transcript somewhere - alas I have found most of it so within 24 hours of posting this I will endeavour to upload as much as possible - your reviews are appreciated so much - sorry for the delays guys - the next chapters are for you x


	10. Hold your breath

I knew my Da was right. I had to return to Widows Vale - if not for myself, then for MK, but as we drove through Widowsvale I could not help but ponder his words.

I knew Ciaran had directly caused the death of many - and he had even tried to kill me - but in an unexplainable psychological perversity - I could not help love and respect him.

He had been there for me when Kithic had betrayed me - he had enabled me to become strong and self sufficient - but that was Da for you. The charismatic, influential bastard, I smiled.

"Ugh, we are back again" MK groaned, her brown eyes shining "and sorry to break you out of whatever fantasy you're in - but why have you stopped here?"

I broke out of my reverie and frowned. I was outside the Old Methodist Church - the local power sink - what the hell was I doing here?

"Um - why have I stopped here indeed?" I was about to start the engine again when something stopped me - like something was tugging at my senses. "Can you feel it?" I asked and Mary K looked at me blankly "Magick, I can sense magick here"

"But…. I thought you said no one knew about this place… Well not any one who would use it" she remarked looking puzzled at my vacant expression.

"They don't, they shouldn't…stay here" I said starting to get out of my car, drawn to something….

"Wait - what about me? Why can't I come?"

"Power sinks are dangerous Mary K - if you tap into the leylines your power is so enhanced - and it was the Goddess who brought me here - I have to find out why by myself" Okay maybe I was being a bit dramatic, but I couldn't shake the feeling something was off.

"Well - what if its Hunter or Sky"

"No" I said with conviction shaking my head "this magic is… Tainted somehow. Magick itself it neutral. For Magick to be tainted, the person must be."

I shut the door behind me and traced the runes of ansur, eolh, daeg and sigel in the air before me.

"I am invisible -see me not, hear me not" I whispered and walked through the churchyard, under the towering rowan trees, past the wilted birches…. The magic grew stronger, pulsing in the air - yet it felt - familiar somehow.

"There is darkness in light, pain in joy and thorns on the rose"

I stopped short as I whispered those words unbidden, those words…Oh Goddess….. Those words had been recited to me over 3 years ago…

That's when I heard the soft chant, unfinished, but being recited over and over and over, dark words that I knew and feared. I tried to close my ears to the sound but it seeped through "_Rac Bis han….nal nac hagab…" _

Fear filled me. Those very words I had spoken in this very spot before I transformed for the first time - as I practised the forbidden art of shape shifting…

That's when I knew I was over my head…only truly dark witches knew those words…only powerful witches, witches like myself and…. oh Goddess no…

I retreated back to my car unable to look away from the sight before me, retracing runes to keep me hidden before slamming the door and speeding to the hotel, not blinking till I was safe within the complex.

"Morgan - answer me! What is going on?" Mary K pleaded for the 100th time.

I couldn't - I refused to believe what I saw - it was impossible, how could this be happening?? Is this why the Goddess brought me here? Why?

I held my breath

I, Morgan Riordan McEwan, Daughter of Maeve and Princess of Belwicket, had never been more afraid.


	11. Darkwave

"Where do I begin" I sighed, grabbing a scotch from the mini bar, twisting a streak of red hair anxiously. "Where does this even start? How did I not see this? Not sense this? - Does Da even know? Ha of course he knows – Goddess! He would have known all along! Is that what…."

"Morgan you are now making sense" Mary K frowned worriedly

"Cal" I spat the name "Was my first boyfriend. The beautiful and charismatic Calhoun Blaire - and me foolish and impressionable fell for him. He introduced me to magick, to my heritage…. And he introduced me to heartache, betrayal and evil…."

"I know that already" Mk was confused "What does Cal have to do with anything…Cal's dead"

"Cal's dead" I echoed, draining the scotch in one, noticing Mary K was fiddling nervously with her lip piercing.

"What happened at the church" she pleaded

"Magick - dark magick" I began cryptically. "A spell being woven, I did what any witch would do and followed my sense, letting the Mother Goddess guide me…yet what I saw…Goddess it was impossible. But true - how can it be true" I shook my head and clasped the pentacle about my neck. "I was right about one think - tainted magick. Tainted at the power sink…. But as you know the magick is not tainted itself… it's the person who casts the spell…like I said. A tainted person. Few witches know the forbidden arts"

"Forbidden arts?"

"Shape shifting Mary K. I myself have endured it. Shape shifting, bloodletting, runes from an age I thought long past…"

"Who did you see?" MK asked slowly

"Mary K…. It was he. I was Cal MK. Calhoun Blaire. He and his mother Selene followed Amyranth for years. They are tainted beyond belief. It was Calhoun"

"NO!" she gasped unable to believe it "he's dead - Kennet confirmed it years ago…"

"I know" I concurred frantically trying to make sense of what the hell was going on. "But it was him!! He was conjuring dark magick" I said quickly "but it was incomplete - of course no one would let a mere spell crafter know the entire spell…. Not even Selene knew it…. Few people alive know it! I am one of them… for reasons I will explain later" I rambled "but I felt him, felt his magick, felt him drawing power as he tapped into the leylines…He is alive! and practising magick."

"Cal is alive" she said slowly as if trying to accept what I had just told her "but its…. It can't be can it? I mean why? How?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" I panicked, as the realisation dawned on me, and I knew I had to get a grip. "But the Goddess brought me here MK, I am the sgiurs dan, the charge of Belwicket…and I have to stop him…. if I don't…" rippling fear ran through me as I tried to speak the word all blood witches feared.

"But he tried to kill you!!! " Mary K interrupted "I mean…. you can stop him right…. Your like super powerful… Your this legacy girl right?"

I sighed and faced Mary K "If Only I could lie to myself - but that is not all I bore witness too. Cal is a true heir to darkness, never forget that! Blood was spilt at the leylines - I saw it, smelt it….the air was pulsing with runes. Runes I have only ever seen once in my life…Runes I myself have seen before, runes that when woven correctly can kill"

"I don't understand - Morgan you're scaring me!"

"I cannot stop Cal Blaire Mary K - not when he is summoning the Dark Wave"


	12. Cal is dead?

"_Cal is dead"_

All night I had recited the same mantra over and over as sleep evaded me. No amount of soothing spells could entice sleep to embrace me. I thought this was all over. All talks of Amyranth, Selene, Cal, darkwaves…. We had defeated them all before. My father was right. The past is not dead. In fact it seems to be pretty spry for corpse.

I truly did not understand. I knew deep inside me this time it wasn't some evil spirit. I had seen Cal in the flesh. I even questioned myself, and the severity of my accusations. But I was not wrong. No matter how much I wanted to be. Maybe my destiny had caught up with me. Maybe I would have returned to Widowsvale all along. Everything happens for a reason – maybe me coming to New York, becoming a stronger witch, accepting my Sgiurs Dan heritage was all building up to this moment. The trouble is, there are way to many maybes.

And still the questions kept coming. How was this even possible. The International Council of Witches had confirmed Cals death, his cremation. He had died. And how was he in Widowsvale? How had he evaded Kithic, how had kithic not sensed the magick? Hunter himself was Cal's half brother – they were in some ways attuned to each other – how did Hunter not know?

I grabbed a Diet Coke as the sun rose, sipping it slowly, wishing I was back in New York with Da and Killian. Back where things made sense. I thought Mary K's arrival had thrown me. Ha! That was nothing!

When Mary K awoke it was 9am and I sat at the window ledge. In my hand I held the Belwicket Athame - engraved with the initials of generation of Riordan witches before me. It was a security blanket of sorts. And it hadn't provided me with such. Instead, as I traced my ancestors initials, more questions pervaded my consciousness.

"I take it you didn't sleep" Mary K deduced, and unlike MK I was definitely not a morning person.

"No" I sighed, "I was up most of the night reading Maeves Book Of Shadows, and nada. It didn't hold any of the answers I need. And nothing I can use against a dark wave either."

"Are you sure your not wrong Morgan…. It was definitely Cal?"

"You doubt me?" I asked darkly, glaring at her with kohl-rimmed eyes

"I don't doubt you" she said and I could here the forced patience in her voice "I just don't understand how this can be."

"You think I know?"

"I'll ignore that and put your attitude down to lack of sleep" Mary K sneered, "What do we do?"

"Get a bite to eat - have a shower - go find cal - and re-dye your roots" I quipped

"Nice to see you back to normal" she said suppressing a grin, not sure whether to be insulted or amused. "But" she teased "Your up all night and that's all you got?"

"not all of us had the luxury of sleep"

I love Mary K, don't get me wrong, and I love us being re-united.. But sometimes she is just plain absurd. Right now she was dressed in combat pants, and tight black tank top and in the process of the slipping into a pair of boots.

"You watch way to much TV G.I Jane" I mocked

"And you don't - Cat woman" Mary K shot back and I frowned and glanced at my outfit. Leather trousers and a corset, my hair my trade mark poker-straight. I looked normal. I merely snorted at her, rolling my eyes and fastened my pentacle securely around my neck.

"Cat woman" I mumbled, more annoyed by her comment that I should be. ""We are out to find a dangerous witch and your dressed like action hero"

"Oh right, because you blend in so well in bright sunlight dressed in full on leather. Little less of the critique little miss lets just walk aimlessly till I sense him"

My voice was laced with venom as I responded to her sarcastic remark. "You wanna talk about conspicuous you fucking smurf" I lit a cigarette as she self-consciously glanced at her hair and sighed before handing one to her. "Sorry Im on edge"

"I noticed" she muttered, but bumped her shoulder into mine playfully as we exited the hotel.

I was really starting to hate the impromptu visits to Widowsvale

"I'll know when we are near" I said casting out my senses and letting my instincts guide me. Mary K was right. I didn't have a plan. I was purely relying on my senses. I mean, they had led me to the power sink. I had to trust that they would lead me to cal. I knew the Goddess would not fail me as I would not fail her.

"I just think its odd Red" Mary K mused using my nickname "I mean isn't it a bit to much like co-incidence that you return and he's conjuring a you know what"

"Every thing happens for a reason" I responded lamely and thought I felt a slight tug at my senses, but then it was gone "But what does it mean?" I sighed angrily.

The one question in my mind was had my father known all along? How long had Cal been here - weeks, months, and years? That's when I felt doubt and guilt creeps in. Maybe if I hadn't left, maybe if I had faced what they did head on…. Then maybe we wouldn't be here now. Maybe there would be no dark wave but heck… that's an awful lot of maybe and that was sorry old Morgan talking and that side of me was gone now.

Wasn't it?


	13. I know your secret

"It'll be okay wont it Morgan" Mary K asked as we strode down the streets of Widows Vale, and I knew she was asking me as a sister looking for re-assurance. But this time it wasn't a cheating Boyfriend, or an argument with girls at school - it was a dead witch calling a dark wave in widow's vale that could kill every blood witch within reach. It was surreal, unimaginable - but part of me knew this was real life and happening, and part of me knew, that for some reason - I would be the only blood witch alive able to stop it. My legacy and my destiny had finally caught up with me, and I knew there would be another hard choice to make, another dangerous choice on top of everything………….summoning the power of Belwicket to aid me. But I didn't want to think of that right now, and the consequences of it would be…. well as I said, lets not go there.

"Everything that happens, happens for a reason MK" I said softly and she chuckled nervously.

"That's a pretty way of saying I don't know, isn't it?"

"Maybe" I said, attempting a half smile, but it came out more of a grimace. "But we serve the Goddess MK. She aids us even when we don't see it. I don't doubt my powers"

"I'll tell you maybe… maybe this is a bad idea Morgan. You're trailing round here with nothing but an athame in your boot looking for some one who could kill you! Where's the great plan? Where's…"

"Mary K" I said calmly "please, I need to focus my energies. I can sense something, he's near."

"Okay" Mary k nodded, deflated. She knew too well about the dark wave and what it could do, how a dark cloud sought and destroyed innocent blood witches - a sole entity created for evil purposes. Death. And if not stopped, once conjured, depending on the skill and the power of the witch, they could be impossible to destroy. I knew this all to well. My birth mothers coven, my coven by right, had nearly been destroyed.

Mk stopped and looked at me as I paused mid step and dropped my defences, forcing myself to relax, before taking another step down the side street with high hedges and concealed housing spattered randomly about. I found myself bombarded with a feeling of lethargy and irrelevance, but I was too focused on my task and knew this must be a magical deterrent to keep me away. My power had grown immensely these past years and I slid past the defence without a thought, but notice Mary K hesitated.

"I don't want to go that way." she said

"It's a spell" I said yanking her along with me and felt it tugging at my senses, changing from a sense of lethargy to foreboding, as if I was not meant to come here, but I was determined and proud of Mary K as she tried to shake it off and dispel her fear, following me. Only now did I think twice about having allowed her to come along. I didn't know what was on the other end of this spell.

I was vaguely aware that she was telling me something, trying to get my attention but I did not hear her words, I was to focused on following this spell to it's source, the source I hoped would be Cal. I felt her tugging at my arm and indicating to something But I ploughed on as if in a daze, I was not Morgan her sister now, I had fully given my senses over to my magick.

In that moment I realised I was in front of a door and the road was no longer in sight and I snapped back to my senses and held a finger to silence Mary K.

"He's in here," I said and she gestured at me wildly.

"This is Hunters new house!!" she hissed and I froze and jerked my head sharply around me to survey my surroundings. "Oh my goddess - this is to freaky" Mary K hyperventilated and I shot her a withering look.

"Get it together!" I snapped "I need to focus here Mk"

"I'm scared!" she confessed clutching her pentagram "Calhoun Blaire who is practicing dark magic and spilling blood is on the other side of that fucking door Morgan!! Fuck sake! And hello!!! Did you miss the whole hunter issue!"

"I can't do this now MK" I sighed and inhaled deeply grounding myself for the unknown and tested the door, unlocked. I crept in the house surveying our surroundings. I centred drawing on my deep power and immediate felt confident and assured again and I thanked the Goddess for her clarity and strength, even Mary K sensed the changed and smiled. She was waiting for Red the unstoppable to kick in, and drew strength from me.

I heard voices, low and indistinct, and instinctively knew Mary k would follow me as I trespassed down a long hallway out to a garden area where before me, sat in a circle were Hunter Niall and his cousin Sky Eventide, My former best friends Bree Warren and Robbie Gurevitch, and then there was Raven Meltzer, but more importantly stood looking directly at me was Calhoun Blaire. I tilted me head to Mary K who crept back and stood behind the door out of sights, and hopefully harms way.

I stared right at him and he smiled at me. He actually smiled and it was a secret smile, one that I didn't trust. This was more than unexpected, and I had to admit, if only to myself, it had caught me truly off guard. I crouched down slowly and drew my athame from my boot and held it tightly, never breaking eye contact, till the others looked at him and he quickly turned his face to one of horror. Bastard I thought, making out he had only just seen me and was scared. He knew I was coming, I saw it in that smile. They all turned to see what had brought such a look to his face and their eyes grew wide and I cursed inwardly. They trusted Cal now; I was the one who was the outsider.

In that moment I felt Hunters eyes on me and couldn't help glance at him. He was still the man I had loved, his green eyes still as beautiful as dawn breaking, and his silvery blonde hair still in casual disarray…but he was still also the man who had betrayed me. I straightened as Hunter took a step toward me, Sky still irritatingly falling into step beside him. Some things never change.

I ignored them; tragic reunions could be saved for later, right now my goal was him.

"Well well well, I never thought id find you here Calhoun Blaire" I said darkly "Now that was an unexpected surprise"

"Morgan… wh..What are you doing here??" he stammered and I sneered at his act, what a façade!

"I could ask you the same question" I said and felt a tug and immediately slammed a wall of invisible protection at me as I felt hunter and sky throw a binding spell at me. I refused to acknowledge them.

"I know your secret" I whispered darkly and laughed as his visage faltered, "You mean to tell me that you knew I was coming here, but you didn't think I knew why? What else would bring me back to Widowsvale? I am here for the same reason as you, we just have different motives"

"What is going on!" Hunter demanded magic flaring

"Don't try attacking me with magic again Niall - ah ah ah" I said turning to Cal "Don't you try either - that ones a trick I learnt from the Sgiurs Dan heritage." I took a step closer and Robbie and Bree backed away from me, scared as shit and not knowing what to do, so hiding behind Cal. "The danger does not lie with me" I scoffed. "How are you here Cal?" I whispered softly "Why? Why would you do this?"

"I don't know what you are talking about" He yelled at me "please don't kill me…."

"I am not a killer Cal - if I was you would be dead already. Tell me!" I yelled magic pulsating around me "I was there! At the Leylines!! The Goddess herself sent me here to deal with you Sgath! - who sent you and who are you working with - no blood witch can summon a dark wave on their own!"

Every one froze even Cal froze and I took the opportunity to throw a binding spell at him, which he blocked, and threw a wave of fire at me and I side stepped and heard a yelp and whirled to see it had hit the door causing Mary K to jump back and in my distraction I was hit by a bolt of Magick that sent me crashing backwards into the wall and I crumpled to the floor suffering a cracked head, blood already pooling down my forehead.

"That was unexpected" I winced standing up "Amyranth magick - I can feel it already. Fool, you're not very good at hiding your source. I also have one of my own!" I said and sent a bolt back sending him spiralling into the air and sprawling onto the grass on his back.

"I am not the same girl I once was Cal. You would do well not to underestimate me!"

I began chanting a spell to reverse his magic and send it back to him and Amyranth, when I was aware of Mary K yelp beside me, as she was pinioned against the wall unable to move.

"Try that again McEwan and I kill her" Cal sneered

"Did you feel that tug on your powers then? Stronger that I thought – I must admit I wasn't expecting a whole fucking coven. Bravo" I panted wiping blood from where it had dripped into my eye. Suddenly my eyes flashed with panic, as I was unable to release Mary K.

"You cant break her from that spell Morgan, I am merely a conduit for Amyranth - it is their power coursing through me, their power holding her - no one alive can break a spell formed by a whole coven single handily."

I raised my eyebrow and inhaled deeply sensing his dark magic filling the air, knowing the others felt it to. "Enough Sgath" I commanded "No single person can break a spell formed by a coven…" I looked at him and smiled " but what you and Amyranth don't realise … is I have a power source of my own" with that I began my ancient chant

"An di allaigh an de al an di nath ran…." The air began to pick up as i chanted and Cal began a counter chant of his own and my voice faltered - I had not expected amaranths power, he was stronger than I could imagine. "Sga murn di mith ra" I continued in the strongest voice I could muster, and I knew I was using a lot of magic, as was he. I knew as the spell preventing Hunter and Sky using magick on me fell apart, and Mary K was released as his own faultered. I was vaguely aware of them rush to Mary ks aid, as I focused all my attentions on Cal, we were fighting each other with everything we had now, I surrounded by purple witch fire, he Orange and our auras crashed in the middle as we repeated spell after spell and threw ball after ball of magic at each other.

I once again began my power chant "You will not win Cal, I will not let you summon a dark wave. I command you and what is thine, to return to source through space and time, with eye and tool and wind and air, with fire earth and all light fair, I banish you from this sacred space, be gone from here and what is mine, as is my will so mote it be!"

I threw my arms forward and Cal was sent tumbling backward again and again before being blown back by a strong gale as my hair whipped around me "So mote it be" I shouted again and suddenly the winds stopped, and Cal was gone. But I was left wondering if it was my power that had cast him out or if Amyranth had managed to aid his own escape.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone.

Firstly I would like to apologise in the huge gap between updating, and how long it has been since I have updated.

As some of you know I was in bad health, that continued far longer than expected, which is why I haven't updated in what seems like forever and a day (and that's an understatement!)

I would just like to say thank you so much to all of you that have reviewed and how nice you have all been, not only those who have reviewed but those to that have wished me good health also.

Im back in action in the next few weeks and hope to finish these fics off – as they are long over due lol

Dani x


	15. Hunter

I hadn't realised I had fallen to my knees until I felt Mary K kneel down beside me.

"Your hurt" she said sternly tilting my head up, and I was temporarily unable to find my voice. I felt her cool fingers tentatively finger the cut across my hairline, and felt the tear of fabric. I glanced to see the bottom of her top missing and felt her wipe the blood away.

"I'm fine" I rasped, pushing myself to my feet. This was not the time for weakness

"You need stitches"

"No, I don't" I sighed "are you okay?"

She nodded, but looked pale as me, and was slightly shaky. "You did good Mk. Real good. We'll make a McEwan of you yet"

That was when I was aware of Hunter and Sky standing before me, the others huddled together under the gazebo he had in the garden.

"Niall, Eventide" I nodded

"You are going to explain. Now. Before I bind you myself" came Hunters stony voice, his British accent crisp. Hmm, he was definitely pissed off.

I retrieved my cigarette packet, and lit one. I locked my gaze with his and I took a long deliberate drag.

"It appears to me, that you have some explaining to do also Seeker"

His jaw visibly clenched. "I do not have to explain anything to you"

"Funny thing that – as im pretty sure I was just fighting your dead half brother a second ago." I pulled off a nonchalant shrug and took another drag "guess it was just me then, hmm?"

"I saw it too – he seemed pretty lively for a burns victim – not everyday you walk out of a cremation" Mary K taunted and I had to hide a grin.

"Who do you think you are!" Sky shouted, "You nearly destroyed this coven, and now you show up again and try and do the same! Give me one reason we shouldn't strip your powers McEwan"

"McEwan, Riordan, Rowland's…. Its so hard to keep up" I mocked, "your doing a good job so far I must admit. But the thing you fail to see witch, is that I just dispelled Cal who was a conduit for Amyranth in under 15 minutes – you think you and Niall stand a chance of binding me?" I questioned "and on that note – you have just witnessed Calhoun before me, admitting he is part of Amyranth, you heard the allegations I have made, maybe your threatening to bind the wrong witch…." I paused and tilted my head to one side "or maybe im missing something. Maybe I should threaten to bind you – for harbouring a witch who is summoning a dark wave. Perhaps you are all in league with Amyranth. I can find out"

"How dare you make such allegations against us" Hunter forced out

"It is you who are making the allegations here – I came here to stop Cal, and find you in pleasant conversation with him. I have seen Calhoun Blaire at the leylines, tracing the forbidden runes, using the ancient language and spilling blood. I have seen Cal Blaire, in league with Amyranth, summoning the Dark Wave."

"And we are to take your word for it – Cal is reformed now Morgan. You however, remain tainted I see"

"Don't you like the new look sky?"

"Blood suits you McEwan" she sneered. Ouch. That was pretty low blow.

"Its gonna look bloody great on all of us when this dark wave makes an appearance – and hunny? Red is so not you colour" I leant in close "its mine"

Let her make of that what she will! Bitch. I had always respect for Sky, but had never really liked her. Cant such she had grown on me much.

"It seems we have a little situation doesn't it" I sighed "And what are we to do hmm?? What a conundrum we find our selves in. I personally feel I have seen enough to prove Cals guilt. And I think it would be a good idea if you put your spiffy English heads together, to think about that. Maybe I stuttered when I said the word dark wave. I mean I was the one that got smashed in the head, but it seems its you who isn't thinking straight. Do I need so say it again? Dark Wave. D. A. R…."

"Enough!" Hunter bellowed I had bit my tongue from shouting back and instead turned to Mary K.

She didn't look to peachy. "Don't you waif on me," I said sternly

"Wouldn't dream of it" she said weakly "I know what im getting myself into"

I turned back to Hunter and Sky, seeing the other members of kithic slowly moving closer.

"Look – I don't like you – you don't like me. But im looking past that as I see a really black future coming. I suggest you get over your hate for me to look at the situation real close. We have a problem. We are blood witches. We know people that are blood witches. And if Im right… shit is gonna get heavy."

"You cannot walk back in here, attack one of our own, and expect a united front"

"Hunter" I sighed, "I come here expecting nothing – I am here for reasons that have nothing to do with you. I however cannot believe you are blind to what has just occurred. Myself however – im walking out of here right now, and you are not going to stop me."

"Your still reckless and impulsive with your magick – is it safe to let you just leave – what would you do huh?"

"Id man up, get over the fact I was wrong, and start doing something the fuck about it."

With that I grabbed MKs hand, and was gone.


	16. Memories

We checked in to a new hotel on the outskirts of town and the first thing I did was showered. Dried blood in your hair is never a good look. I contemplated calling Da or Killian, but still hadn't made my mind up. Good old Killian would come charging in guns blazing to help me – and then disappear if shit got too heavy. He was the type of guy that laughed in the face of danger, then hid till it went away. And Da? I didn't know what his reaction would be. He had known- that much I did know. But I what I didn't want to dwell on, is if he knew as he was a part of it. I didn't think this was the case. Otherwise he wouldn't have urged me to return here. The only other conclusion I could come up with – was that he knew and wanted me to know, so I could take action. But this posed bad news also. If he wanted me to help, it meant he couldn't. I mean, he is the head of Amyranth. If they are conjuring a Dark Wave against his will maybe he hasn't got as much control as he once had. And if the great Ciaran McEwan doesn't hold sway anymore…. Well Amyranth might just pose a bigger problem than before.

It was all too much speculation for my liking.

And where oh where was Cal?

I needed help in this. I didn't have a choice. I wasn't able to run and hide as many had done in the past. But I also wasn't an idiot. But who could I ask – so many of the people I knew had associations with Amyranth in one-way or another. If all else failed, or I just needed a familiar face, I could call Tyler…

I slung my hair into a high ponytail, slinging on dark jeans and a tight black sweater, before padding in to the lounge come diner.

"Your face looks better" Mk sighed

"Was that a compliment?"

She smiled a small smile. "Sure"

I frowned at her, sitting opposite her on the sofa. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Stop worrying. Im tough. I can handle it. Im just like you" She smiled and I looked at her sadly.

"I don't want you to be like me Mary K – I don't want you to have to be strong and handle shit all the time. You'll end up cold. Like me."

"Your not cold Morgan"

"Im a lot of things you don't think I am Mk. Just – don't put on a façade okay. If your scared shitless or pumped up – let me know. I don't expect anything from you okay. Don't try to be like me – it's not all its cracked up to be."

"What's wrong? Im missing something I know it."

I sighed and gave a long pause "Listen – don't take this the wrong way when I say this. But your not a blood witch, you're not a McEwan." I could see the pissed off look cross her beautiful face. "I just mean – being woodbane, a McEwan, there a prices to pay. You get power, a legacy – but there's a lot of bad juju along with the title as well. Just don't get too wrapped in it and being a McEwan. Just be Mk"

"_Go now Morgan – hurry before Sky catches up with us. This is your only chance. If we cross paths again though I will have no choice – you will have to answer to the Council"_

"_Hunter!" I pleaded "please!"_

"_GO!" he yelled and his voice dropped to more than a whisper "I loved you Morgan. And you betrayed me, betrayed all of us in the worst possible way."_

_I could hear Sky shouting Hunters name. She was getting close._

"_Go. And never come back here Morgan. I never want to see you again."_

"_Hunter." I sobbed pitifully "You've got it all wrong…"_

_And then I was hit with a bolt of witch fire sending me flying. _

"_Leave. Now" he ordered eyes dark, as magick crackled around him. And Goddess help me but I ran. I ran for all I was worth. I kept on running even as the tears clouded my visions, and branches tore at my hair. I ran as the winds raged around me and the skies opened. I ran as my heart, my soul, shattered into pieces…. I never stopped running…_

I awoke with a start bolting upright in bed, as my memories haunted me like bad dreams, the frigid tears I had cried once again marred my features. Yet in the darkness I heard my fathers voice.

"_Its time to stop running my child"_


	17. Your not evil

In the darkness I cast my circle, using my mage sight to guide me as I lit 4 candles. I picked up a fine strand of silken rope as I began a familiar chant.

"With this rope I bind thine power, to be mine for second or hour, To make me strong when I am weak, To give me wisdom that I seek, To give me courage as not to flee, Thine will be done, so mote it be!"

I gently tied the silk round my neck, keeping it close to me, hoping it would bring me the power and the courage I needed. I sat silently in the dim light, for how long I do not know, unmoving until the candles spluttered their last, nothing left of them but thin tendrils of smoke swirling upwards and melting into nothing.

Xx

If Mary K noticed the redness around my eyes, she said nothing. Much as I had said nothing about her own weary appearance. I guess she would chalk it up to fear or worry about what was to come. About Cal. About the Darkwave. I would never tell her it was him. Hunter. He was the only man to bring me to tears in the last 3 years – and he didn't even have to be here to do it. The last few days cramped in the hotel room had done nothing for my mood, but the dreams each night…. All of them about him, us… well just because im a blood witch, doesn't mean I don't have human emotion. Its not the dreams that were upsetting, it was the memories they invoked. A time where I was young, naïve and hopelessly in love. And 3 years later – it seemed like a distant thought. It had all gone so horribly wrong, and there was nothing left of the precious moments we had once shared, just darkness, bitterness and betrayal. I was alone. I guess in some ways, I really had become my father's daughter.

That was another worry to add to my never-ending list. My father.

I had called New York two days ago to fill him in with what had happened, finally having plucked up the courage to ask him how he knew, what he knew, why he knew… but there had been no answer. I hadn't been able to get through to Killian either – not even Greta, fathers maid had picked up the phone. They were blood witches. They would have sensed it was I calling. It made no sense for them not to answer. I even called the McEwan club "Revenge" and spoke to Tyler – he said he hadn't seen either of them since I had left for my "little stint in the suburbs".

I had even tried to send witch messages, if they got through I do not know, but I received no reply. Tyler even went to the house for me. He said everything seemed fine, but no one was there. The cars were still in the driveway. I told myself Killian always disappeared. His last had been an impromptu flight to Scotland where he had remained for 6 weeks before letting us know of his whereabouts. But my father rarely left the house, always in his seomar, or on the phone, in his home office. The only thing I could think of, was maybe he wasn't in control of Amyranth as I feared. And if this was the case, I was scared shitless for my brother and father. But I knew I couldn't leave Widowsvale with a Darkwave brewing. It's the age-old question isn't it. You walk into a burning building. Who do you save? The 15 strangers or your 2 family members. Everyone's instinct is to save their family. But it's the strangers you should really save. I had to have faith that my father and brother were okay, they were strong witches able to defend themselves. But a Darkwave could kill hundreds of unsuspecting witches. At least that's what I told myself. It helped me sleep better at night.

Yeah.

Right.

Xx

I resisted the urge to throw the phone against the wall as Mary K entered holding two steaming mugs of wytches brew.

"Any luck?" she asked, handing one to me, which I accepted gratefully.

"No one knows where Cal is – and no ones talking about Amyranth. As soon as I mention Cal or the coven something suddenly comes up and they have to go" I sighed

"I guess we are running out of resources" she said softly, sipping her brew slowly. "I was thinking, well no I was wondering if we should swallow our pride here and ask Kithic for help."

"Pride? You think it's my pride? I am not that selfish MK" I said harshly.

"I'm sorry" she backtracked "but seriously Red, what choice do we have left – half our alliances…look people are to shit scared of Amyranth to help just us two Morgan. Hunter and Kithic have harboured Cal for who knows how long. If any one is gonna have any decent information on him – it's gonna be them. Now they know what the deal is, they might have some idea you know?"

"If they even believe what I told them! Goddess you'd think it was Sky bloody Eventide who had smacked her head not me!" I grumbled. I knew what MK was saying was valid. We both knew it may turn out to be the only option at this moment. I had told her Da and Killian had opted out. I hadn't yet told her they were .. well, missing. I shuddered softly at the thought, and prayed they were safe and well. It was all just like BAM. One minute im sat at home having a vodka with my sis. The next im slap bang in the middle of Widowsvale, with people M.I.A and words like Amyranth and Darkwave flying about.

"You know it ones of our few choices"

"I know MK. But its not my pride – it is their distrust. They truly believe I am a true Woodbane, and that I use Dark Magick. Even if it for the greater good there can be serious consequences to aligning yourself with such a witch. I could taint them all."

"But your not evil Morgan"

"I know that. You know that. Kithic don't. I am their worst fear MK. Half the reason Hunter and Sky came here in the first place is because of me. I am Ciaran Mean's daughter. I'm half woodbane. I am also very powerful. There has always been the fear in their minds that I would turn. Fears are easily forgotten, but not so easily overcome whether there be any truth in it or not"


	18. Revelations

"Come on love, we're going to be late"

_I smiled softly to myself as I heard Hunters impatient sigh, not quite masking his rich British accent, or the deep timbre that I loved so much. His voice always sounded soft to me, like the sweetest caramel._

_Tonight was a big event for us – we were holding an impromptu circle at Hunters. Bree, my beautiful and vibrant best friend was going to be there, with her on-and-off boyfriend, the now handsome Robbie, one of my dearest childhood friends. Even Raven and Sky had decided to turn up, although I could tell Raven wasn't impressed with the last minute notice that there was to be a gathering – valuable time away from necking with Sky. I swear I didn't know how they ended up together, Sky to me had always seemed so mature and reserved – bordering on cold, and Raven, well, Raven was bold, bright, daring and free-spirited. I guess the brought out the best in each other. Hunter was as shocked as I was when that revelation came out._

_Hunter. _

_I smiled, sensing him enter my room before he announced his presence, his strong arms wrapping around me gently from behind as he whispered playfully in my ear that if I took any longer Samhain would be upon us. I however ignored his whispers, and took the opportunity to lean back into the haven of his embrace. Not all of us could be as effortlessly beautiful as Hunter. Not that I was repulsive or anything, I could look pretty… if I spent hours attempting my hair and make-up. Like now._

"_Its not my fault. Mary K's usually here to primp me" I said, grinning like a love struck fool. _

"_Do you have any idea how beautiful you are to me?" he asked, turning me in his arms, pressing his lips gently to mine, as if to confirm his words. _

_How I ended up with his god before me I don't know. His green eyes sparkled at me and I flushed slightly. I found my constant blushing embarrassing. Hunter said he found it endearing. If he truly believed that, I don't know. But I do know it turned me to goo every time he said it. Talk about having a way with words._

"_Fine, im ready" I smiled against his lips and he took a step back laughing slightly_

"_Thank Goddess. I was beginning to think you were stalling. Maybe changed your mind?"_

"_Never. I can't wait to tell them love, trust me. It's not every day you get engaged"_

My eyes flew open as I bolted up right, cold sweat trickling down my neck. I immediately called on my mage-sight to penetrate the darkness around me, and flopped back down into the mattress. I was in my hotel suite. It was just a dream. A nightmare. I took deep breaths, trying to calm my now racing heartbeat as I couldn't help but remember…The happiest day in my life…. I remember it so clearly. We had walked hand in hand to the circle room seeing the others there waiting for us. Sky had already started preparing the circle, and Raven was lighting the candles Sky had already set out. Hunter had a bright smile firmly in place and I could see the quizzical look Bree gave me, as if she was mentally asking '_what's put him in such a good mood?_'. Not that Hunter never smiled, but he was usually pretty straight faced, so much so that he sometimes bordered on broody or solemn. Not that night though., And if it was anything to go by, Im pretty sure I had the goofiest grin know to man plastered across my features. My left hand tucked into my pocked, not wanting to ruin the surprise. Then my world had been turned upside down.

I hadn't realised the tears were falling till I tasted them on my lips. Part of me was angry, sad; hurting… the other part of me was the silly little girl who had wanted nothing more to show people the beautiful ring, now locked away in N.Y.

I'd never gotten to tell them.

And not it was all too late.

I knew sleep was not to come to me, and I knew why, I had to see him. Partly for the Darkwave, partly for my own personal demons. As I through open my wardrobe, I didn't want to think about which reason more important.


	19. The rover returns

Would he sense that I was coming? I doubted it.

Once our connection had been so strong – I could sense him when he was nearing my house, he knew when it was I before he answered the phone.

But when I had trespassed to seek out Cal, he had not turned, he had not sensed me. We were not attuned to each other as we once had been.

This thought saddened me and I couldn't grasp why. I hated Hunter Niall. I hated him for the hurt he had caused me, for his betrayal, for the accusations, the fights… I hated him, yet I could not help but love him still. After all this time. Which meant once thing. Sorry old Morgan was in there somewhere.

I still hadn't gotten over the fact that he had been with Cal. There had never been any love lost between those two. Many nights spent talking over the fires, or whispered nothings in my room – Hunter could never hide his distain for Cal. Even when I thought I had loved Cal, Hunter had tired to warn me to his true colours. He told me Cal was using me. For my magick. Yet there they had been, in Hunters back Garden, as if nothing had past. In a coven together. All of them. It made no sense. No sense at all. What did anymore?

I had called Tyler again, desperate to know if Calhoun Blair had surfaced anywhere. If any one would tell me it was Tyler. He was my colleague, my co-worker. He was my friend. But it wasn't his gift of the gab that caused my father to hire him at Revenge. It wasn't his sparkling resume. It wasn't even because he was a blood witch. It was because he was part of Amyranth. The youngest member of the New York cell. But I trusted him. God knows why I did. Only the darkest, most bloodthirsty woodbane aligned themselves with Amyranth. And to be acknowledged by Amyranth was one thing, but to be accepted by they as a coven member… well that was something else entirely. Something I did not always like to dwell on.

Of course I had quizzed him on the Dark Wave. He denied all knowledge of it. Maybe he didn't know. Maybe he was covering for his affiliates. Who knew? But he would never do anything to hurt me. At least that's what I told myself as I flicked a stray strand of ebony hair from my face. He would not tell Amyranth I was looking into them, he would not tell them I knew about the Dark Wave, knew about Cal.

God being a blood witch certainly wasn't all perks. I had asked him to come to Widowsvale. Well I had begged.

That had shocked him.

It had shocked me too.

Usually I asked, and I got. I didn't care. I was ruthless. I was changing being back here, and I didn't like it one bit.

He had finally agreed to come. He was the only ally I had left and I told him so. I needed a familiar face here, a fall back. I, Morgan McEwan, needed help.

He was a strong witch. I just hoped he wouldn't betray me to them. I knew never to trust any one completely, but I would put my faith in them if only for a little while.

I hadn't told Mary K he was coming yet. Hell, I bet she was the only reason he was. I knew Tyler. He wasn't into girls. His life was about magick and work. He didn't have time for any personal pursuits. So I knew he liked her more than she thought, more than he let on. And personally, however warped my reasons, I was glad. It meant he would be less likely to betray me, knowing he wouldn't risk MK

.

My thoughts were a blur as I turned down the street that hunter now lived on. I had asked MK when he had moved house. He and Sky loved the small little shack they had lived in.

She had told me it was shortly after I left. I didn't as anymore questions after that.

Deep down though, I hoped Hunter would at least listen to me. Help. He as well knew first hand what a Dark Wave could do. It had split his family apart when he was young. And despite my problems with him, he was a good witch. He worked for the International Council of witches, he was seeker for god sake. It was his job to stop things like this from happening. At least it had been. Who knows? Look how much I had changed in 3 years. Hunter may have changed too.

I stopped outside his house, adjusting my corset to it hung just so at the top of my leather pants, stalling, as if bracing myself for what was about to come. Needless to say I was shocked as hell when the door opened, and Hunter himself stood before me.

"Come in" was all he said softly and I nervously stepped inside.

"Have a seat" he said indicating the lounge area, voice cold. I recognised the 3 pieces suite immediately and tentatively sat down in the worn armchair as Hunter emerged not soon after, baring two cups of tea.

I accepted warily, eyeing it.

"Its not poisoned. Im all about of Belladonna" he said dryly, sitting opposite me.

Okay…

This was not expected. I had been prepared for fighting, yelling, screaming, and maybe a little magickal show down thrown in for kicks. I did not expect him to be waiting for me with a cup of tea. That was…. Well that was civil.

"You knew I was coming" I said quietly, not a question.

He merely nodded and took a sip of tea, regarding me over the edge of the teacup, and I suddenly felt very… exposed almost. Like he could see the inner workings of my mind.

"I knew you would at some point," he returned

Again, civil. I did not like this one bit. Not at all, and cursed my foolishness for coming here, fighting Morgan down with a big old shovel, praying red would appear and keep things indifferent.

"I haven't been able to trace Calhoun. I believe I didn't dispel him after all. Amyranth must have."

"No pleasantries I see" he said, tonelessly.

I remained silent, not sure what kind of answer to give, or whether he was even expecting one.

"He has disappeared it would seem" he continued, in the same, almost careless tone. " I also went to the leylines. To see for myself. Blood was indeed spilt there. I recognised some of the runes from my father's book of shadows. It may indeed be a dark wave"

"May?" I snorted, unable to help it, and partly glad that I still had a little bit of red in me still.

His eyes narrowed at me slightly "It may have been. I am not making the mistake of trusting you again McEwan"

Ouch. Okay. That stung a bit. At least he finally changed his tone. Okay, it was a venomous tone, but a tone none the less.

"I am not asking for you trust" I replied coolly, crossing my legs going for blasé "however I am asking you to see the facts. Whatever my motivations maybe, the outcome is still the same. There is a dark wave amassing. And it seems to have Widowsvale in its mind. I have a lot of acquaintances this thing could kill, you have your coven. We both have motivation for stopping it."

"Runes and tainted magick do not mean a dark wave. That is a serious allegation. I don't want to raise the alarm till im sure."

"And Cal's confession?" I baited

"May have been under duress"

"Duress" I repeated, pretty sure that look on his face passed for smug. Bastard.

"Duress. He was in a battle. He could have said anything to spare himself."

"I wouldn't have killed him."

"We will never know"

"I would not. Have. Killed. Him" I repeated again, my voice hard.

Hunter lowered his gaze and stared in to the fire, and I could almost see the orange flames reflected in his eyes. The silence became heavy and burdened, and I was starting to feel a bit weirded out by the surrealness of this situation. The Goddess must have been watching out for me as my phone began to trill.

Tyler.

I looked up at Hunter. His gaze held a challenge. Fine. You want to lay the cards out Niall, be my guest I thought. Just don't blame me if you don't like what you hear.

"McEwan" I answered, holding his gaze as I did. I was proud to be a McEwan, and he seemed to realise that. Ha! Fuck off Seeker. They way he had said it earlier, as if it was dirt…

"Hey Tyler" I drawled "Have you got any information for me?" I listened intently "Amyranth…." I began only to be cut off, and at the mention of the coven Hunter sat up erect and I tore my gaze away from the perfect silhouette he cast.

"I appreciate it Tyler, but you're the youngest member of their cell, they gotta let you know something…" I paused again, uncrossing my legs, leaning forward as I listened intently, as Tyler tried to warn me of the danger I was putting myself in.

"Me? Ask Amyranth? Ha, they'd try and kill me the second I set foot in there!"

Another pause as he asked if my fathers influence could aid me.

"My father doesn't appear to be there to protect me though, does he" I cursed the sadness evident in my voice "I cant find him" I whispered into the phone, closing my eyes. "No, you can't tell MK. She's having enough trouble dealing at the moment Tyler."

Now I was starting to get angry as his tone turned bitter "What do you mean I shouldn't have brought her? Ill just send her back to NY unprotected shall I? Next to Killian, and me, she knows more about Ciaran than any one else alive. If Amyranth have him, they'll target MK and me next. Im the only witch willing to protect her that has the power to. And you my dear, should know better that to question me"

That also piqued Hunters interest, and if my tone and expression was anything to go by, I was pretty sure I looked the part of a misguided woodbane. Not a good impression to be making right now "

"Look I get it. No info. Fine. Now please. When are you going to get here? I need an ally this end Tyler, and I need some one here that MK knows." Apparently though he was still not finished second guessing me, and that was something I indeed bridled at. "Do we have to talk about that now?" I asked voice off as I glanced at Hunter. Shit. That wasn't a subtle way to hide secret was it? Now he was definitely interested in the phone call. "Yes that another reason I want you here. No. Tyler…. Yes I know that. Yes I know they are powerful. Yes I Know that too…. No I do not have a death wish. But im pretty sure at this rate Im fighting a fucking dark wave on my own, which im pretty sure would lead to my death" I said, half sarcastically "I need to know you'll look after MK is anything happens to me. Im not that stupid silly. I saw my lawyer. You and MK will be living like millionaires if I clock off. I know. I love the way you stay so positive." And then I was really pissed off.

"The Car! Im talking to you about a fucking dark wave Ty, and your asking for my car when I die?! Your vote of confidence is so reassuring…No. No. NO!" I near yelled down the phone. "They are not to be informed, they are not to know. I have managed to keep them out of Amyranths reach for 3 years. I will call them only as a last measure. And I mean that. You don't get to make that call".

Defiance.

"… Ha try it. They wont do anything without my say so…why? Because im their High Priestess and then some" I whispered "Listen Ty, just shut the fuck up arguing with me about every fucking little thing, and get your ass down to Widowsvale or I swear to god ill just summon your ass with a spell so strong you'll be spewing molasses till Beltane. Good."

I hung up the phone.

"A member of Amyranth is coming here to help?". I could see the look in Hunters eyes. He didn't like this one bit. One-minute im accusing Amyranth of the unspeakable, the next im inviting one of their members down. Why not throw in a tea party with the mad hatter while we're at it?

"Yes"

"Your father is missing?" Still doubt.

"Yes"

"You truly believe there is dark wave coming?"

Yes"

"And you're willing to die for it"

That wasn't a question. "Yes"

He let out a long sigh, and I swear he aged ten years before me. Heck, in this business he just might have!

"Did you come here to ask for my help?" he asked, not meeting my gaze, and I myself suddenly found the faded pattern on my teacup rather interesting.

"I don't know why I came here" was my reply.


	20. Score one McEwan!

The silence once again seemed to loom over, both of us deep in our own thoughts.

"You McEwan's sure seem to draw chaos to you" he sighed

"Don't do that," I said darkly

"What?" he seemed genuinely confused

"Say my name like that, as if it's dirt. I am proud of my name"

"You indeed live up to it" he fired back, slight heat in his voice.

Okay, maybe there would be fireworks after all.

"Then perhaps you should watch your words seeker, after all I am a McEwan, and we are capable of anything"

"You proved that 3 years ago" he shot, voice deadly.

"I did, didn't I?" I smirked. In truth the memory of 3 years ago pained me. But why show him that. He wants to play the game, who the hell am I to disappoint " I must say it was quite the kicker wasn't it"

His entire body tensed up, and anger rolled off him in waves.

"You dare to sit in my presence and joke about the destruction you caused!"

"It would appear that way," I said arching my eyebrow, not missing a beat, as I remained relaxed in the chair. I had become a wonderful actress when it came to arrogance and nonchalance. Ciaran had seen to that.

"Sky was right all along. She knew you were trouble from the start. I should have listened to her when she said your heritage would win over"

"And where is the little lap dog of yours?"

Now that comment definitely seemed to piss him off. A lot.

"You will never be half the witch my cousin is" he glowered

"You're right" I agreed and he seemed surprised, till I continued "I will always be so much more"

Score one McEwan!

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't strip you of your powers right now Woodbane" he said rising to his full height, and if I was any one else I would have been seriously intimidated.

"Because you couldn't" I even had the gall to laugh.

"Want to bet?" he sneered, in a look that was so not Hunter. He took a step closer, looming over me and I set my teacup down looking up to meet his gaze.

"You need to call on the power of the council to bind a witches power Niall."

"I'm a Seeker lest you have forgotten, the power of the council is at my disposal"

I smiled darkly. I was a prodigy. I always had an ace up my sleeve. Its how I had survived this long. The room seemed to grow darker all of a sudden, whether it was the dying embers, or the magick in the air I do not know.

"And if you have forgotten our first meeting at the bar – I believe I had informed you the council had renounced all jurisdiction on my part. In all areas."

He looked at me disbelieving. He had either not heard my words, or had chosen to ignore them.

I stood slowly before him, meeting his gaze. "I am not the witch you once knew, but I am also not the witch you believe me to be now."

His eyes bore into mine, as if searching for the truth, and the room seemed to grow smaller as the flames crackled, the only sound evident apart from our breaths.

"Why did you it Morgan" he asked in a soft voice, the atmosphere changing to something else. His eyes were almost pleading with me.

Part of me wanted to whip off some smart-ass retort. Tell him I did it just because I could.

I was silent as I tried to form an answer in my mind.

His hands suddenly shot out grabbing my upper arms in a death grip as he pulled me flush against him, his eyes boring into mine.

"Why?" he whispered more harshly, and I was aware of how soft his skin felt against mine. The more I held his gaze, the more I became lost in the emerald green, the more I felt I was losing myself and I whispered the next word unbidden.

"I didn't" my voice came out like a breathless whisper. His eyes widened slightly, his grip never relenting as he tried to accept my words.

"I saw it, felt it Morgan." His eyes saddened "You killed Matt. Thalia. They were your friends. Your coven-mates. How could you do it Morgan? We all trusted you" I could practically here the unspoken I trusted you.

His voice was as quiet as mine had been, as the shadows flickered around us, but I was unable to move, unable to look away from his gaze, wondering what he saw when he looked at me, all Kohl rimmed eyes, and gothic princess.

"You saw a porch collapse and kill them Hunter."

"That you caused" again, I could sense no anger in his voice, just sadness. I wished he would just yell at me right now, it would be easier that this… whatever this was.

"That Ciaran McEwan caused" I said looking down, closing my eyes to blink back the tears that threatened to fall. I screamed at myself to get a grip, toughen up. I would not let him see me cry.

"Look at me" he growled and I raised my chin, my gaze steely. "What are you saying" The darkness in voice surprised me, and I winced as his grip tightened on my arms, bordering on painful, but he didn't let up.

"Im saying what I told you 3 years ago. I didn't do it. They were my friends" and the tears fell betraying me and I blinked the back angrily. These were memories I didn't want to, couldn't face remembering. The screams. The cries as I saw my friends take their last breath in front of me. It had all happened so fast. One minute we were casting the circle, all smiles and laughter, and then out of nowhere, a sound like thunder tore through the sky, as the stars seemed to wink out before us all….

I bid the images out of my mind; I couldn't deal with the memories of that night right now.

"But you wouldn't listen to me" I whispered, "no one would listen to me. Not even you Hunter. And now its just words."

He didn't seem to be able to digest what I was saying. I knew he could see the sincerity in my gaze, but he had seen it first hand. I also knew he didn't want to believe I hadn't done it. That would change to much.

"You're lying," he said softly, and then he seemed to gain conviction "you're a lying woodbane, just like your father. You've made that clear here"

"Don't talk about my father" I whispered weakly, seeming to lose all sense of myself, too emotionally drained to fight anymore. I could just imagine how I looked to him, pale, weak, tearstains marring my pale complexion. Worthless. Just like he believed I was.

What the hell was happening here, I silently begged my mind.

"You blame him then try to defend his name" he scoffed in my face "oh how the mighty have fallen"

"Why did you let me go" I whispered softly

"What?"

"If you truly believe I did it, why did you let me go"

My question threw him, that much I could tell, as I felt his vice like grip loosen, knowing I would having angry red marks for days. He had no answer for me. That much was apparent as he spun away from me, stalking across the room, raking a hand through his already tousled blonde hair, releasing a irritated sigh as I tried to pull myself together. I angrily wiped the tearstains from my cheeks, taking a deep breath.

He leant at the mantle piece, kicking another log onto the dying flames, before they burned out completely and I felt my eyes drawn to the flames, unsure what to say or do. Then I saw a flicker of black suffocating the amber the glow and my senses flared, warning me of danger.

"HUNTER" I yelled, throwing myself at him just as the flames burst forth.


	21. Amyranth

"HUNTER!"

The moment I saw the flames flicker I knew something was going to happen, and instinctively, without thinking I found my body crashing into his, letting out a painful "oomph" as we crashed onto the floor. I took me a moment to gather myself before I rolled off him onto my back. At that moment the flames broke free of the hearth that imprisoned them, shooting out and upwards, charring the ceiling.

Hunter immediately went to jump up to tackle the flames but I slammed my arm out, smacking him hard across his broad chest to keep him down, as I saw the flames suddenly hurtle back in on themselves, scant millimetres from our faces. It was like a mini tornado of heat and smoke and magick. I gasped involuntarily before they died completely and I was left slightly shocked at the unexpected events.

"Okay, its safe" I croaked out, managing to gather my senses enough to realise magick was no longer in the air.

"Shit" Hunter cursed. He never cursed, "Are you okay? In the name of the Goddess what was that!"

"Im just Peachy" I breathed, pushing myself into a sitting position. "I wonder if that was meant to cremate you or me"

He stood silently then and fumbled with the light switch, chasing away the shadows that remained, and apart from the ceiling, you would never have been able to notice what had just passed. As though it hadn't just happened.

I watched as he ran a hand through his silvery blonde hair pacing slightly, and I could tell a million thoughts were racing thought his head at that moment. He reminded me vaguely of Ciaran, as he talked of the phone to god knows who, pacing his study. I shook images of my Da out of my mind. Focus on one problem at a time.

I groaned as I forced myself to stand up, the tumble having jarred my back.

"Its okay, I'll give myself a hand up" I muttered smoothing my clothes out, checking my self over for sign of any obvious injury. Apart from a slight crease in my otherwise flawless attire, I was fine.

"Shit, im sorry. Are you okay?" His accent so much more noticeable as he was caught of guard.

"Your built like a god damn rock you know that" I scowled rubbing my arm, trying to distinguish if the red marks where from the fall, the fire, or his vice like grip previously.

"Yeah well you tackled me like a boulder" he said, the corners of his lips holding the ghost of a smile.

"Sorry next time I'll ask first" I drawled

"Do you think there will be a next time?"

All traces of humour were gone, and I took a brief moment before answering. Would the be a next time indeed.

"Not for you. I gather you haven't had any mysterious forces trying to screw you over till I set foot in the door?"

"Not previously I must admit" again, the slight ghost of a smile. What a fucking mind warp of an evening this was turning out to be.

"It would have been for me" I said half to myself as I tried to organise my thoughts, tapping a perfectly manicured blood red nail against my hip "Now was that Cal, Amyranth or some one else entirely is the question. Probably a combination. It was a threat though … yeah a threat, that wouldn't have killed me, just put me out of action for a bit… so a warning… a warning? Why warn me off and not just kill me? Maybe Ciaran's helping as best he can…." I trailed off immediately and grabbed my phone, smacking in numbers urgently, eyes wide.

"What is it?" He asked

"My sister" I gasped suddenly realising she may be in danger. There was no better way at getting a message across that going for the family. I was about to have a nervous break down waiting for her to answer; she finally did with a cheery hello.

"Thank the Goddess" I whispered down the line "No, sorry, I… are you okay? No im fine… Im at Hunters, we almost took a exploding fire to the face…. Yeah I don't know how either…look, can you come here, straight away. You're not safe away from me right now. Please MK, I know you're a big Wiccan badass mo fo these days, but as your big sister im begging you, please don't be difficult and come here…"

I hung up slowly and looked at Hunter.

"Im sorry I should have asked first, but whatever your problems with me, MK is innocent off all of this."

"Hey" he cut me off "You think im gonna let personal differences put Mary Kathleen in danger? Its fine. What we have sort out is what just happened"

"Its not your problem" I frowned, trying to same some face after tonight events. If any of my NY friends had been here, I would have lost some serious street cred. I wasn't sure what had possessed me to say what I had.

"I thought you wanted my help"

"You thought. And besides that was before I realised they were gonna dirty the playing field so soon"

"Morgan" he sighed, blatantly irritated "If they've 'dirtied the playing field so soon' as you so eloquently stated, don't you think your gonna need back up"

"I have MK, Tyler's coming. Besides, I'm just a murdering woodbane who's bleating on about a non existent dark wave" I spat

"Your infuriating, you know that right!? Did you ever stop to think how this is affecting us here; knowing that we may have unwitting helped Cal in what ever it is he is trying to do? You have a real superiority complex. And MK is your back up? She's not a blood witch. Goddess, she's still a kid! And Tyler? You get off the phone to an active member of Amyranth and the fire explodes! Does that shriek dangerous coincidence to you? And hell, how do I know that little stunt wasn't planned? And from what I gather I don't think your fathers gonna come riding into the sunset any time soon either."

I bristled big time "One, next time Seeker, im gonna leave you to fry. Secondly? My superiority complex comes from my abilities, I'm up my own ass and I don't care, as far as im concerned I sensed the dark magick brewing and dived your sorry ass out of the way before you batted an eyelid! And don't you so much as speak my father's name. You wanna slate Tyler as my ally, fine but then you better reflect back on having an active member of Amyranth in your own goddamn coven" I near yelled not hearing the front door open " and finally, Mary K may not be a blood witch, but she's loyal, devoted, courageous and strong. She's helped me this far. She has more potential than you could imagine and she has proved herself time and time again. If the only ally I have is my sister, so be it. I couldn't ask for a better one" By this point I was right up in his face, not even realising I'd been stalking up to him.

Hunter was silent a moment and I could feel the anger rolling off him in waves "We have company"

I turned to see Sky Eventide and MK stood in the doorway.

"MK" I stated "Your okay" I wasn't about to let out a big rush of affection in front of him now.

"I heard your little speech" she smiled softly and I suddenly got flustered.

"Yeah well, you know how self righteous seekers can be"

"And I know how much my big sister means to me too." She added softly "Thanks for believing in me"

I slung my arm round her shoulder, and she accepted the gesture, as Sky went to check Hunter was okay. I heard him explaining what was going on, as she demanded what the hell I was doing here. She still wasn't growing on me.

I took a step back from Mary K and gave her wink to let her know I was all good, and she winked back. I smiled genuinely for the first time that evening.

"Tyler's coming!" Mary K suddenly squealed having picked up on Hunter re-iterating the events to Sky.

"Wow, my ear drums!" I cringed " and it was gonna be a surprise. He's packing as we speak"

"Did I ever tell you, you fuckin rock!"

"Maybe once or twice" I drawled smiling "We need a bit of back up, and you need lover boy"

MK actually had the grace to blush.

"As long as you use protection I don't object"

I was met with immediate chastisement from all 3 of them "I was only joking " I laughed "And the look on your face was priceless smurf"

She poked her tongue out at me.

"Hello, we have a bit of a situation here" Sky's voice sounded irritated

"State the obvious much?" I retorted "Besides, its my problem"

"So it was Cal" Mk assumed

"Honestly? Im not sure. It all happened quite fast you know, I didn't get a chance to trace the source. I was too busy worrying about my hair getting singed."

"Your unbelievable!"

"And you need to register the expression lighten up. We all know that some shit is going on, duh. Any one can see that. So we don't need to be so doom and gloom about it"

"Is she always this sardonic" Hunter chuckled looking at MK as my expression turned to one of indignation.

"No" Mary k answered simply and smirked "she's usually a lot worse."

"Worse?" Sky echoed

"Sure. This is her being polite"

I smiled softly.

"Why is Tyler coming here anyways" she carried on "I mean, not that I mind but, if shit here is getting heavy, surely it would make more sense to re-group in NY. We have the safety of the town house, and you've got all your wicked magick ju ju there. step away from the heat, and formulate a plan of action on safe ground you know, where you don't have to worry about firebombs."

"We could still get fire bombed at home sis" I said softly, half lying. The chance was unlikely.

"But it would make more sense you know? Plus we have Revenge up there, we can black list it again to pull some resources" she grinned referring to closing it down and getting the illegal magick working.

"I am not blacking my club again MK" I pouted "Besides, I think as this is where shit is going on, this is where we are needed you know?"

"No, cuz if you get hurt here we're screwed" she smiled "you said the other night, we'd stand a better chance working from NY than going solo this end. Plus Killians good with the research, and Da might have the inside scoop you know. Like he would let any one within a mile radius of you"

"touching" sky drawled, cut off as hunter gave her a stern look I recognised. It basically translated to shut the hell up.

"Mary K….. " I began only to be cut off by hunter

"New York seems a plausible idea Morgan" he said softly and I nodded softly in agreement. He was right. We all knew it.

"Mary K" I said again "Da and Killian cant help at the moment"

"Well color me stunned"

"Sky" Hunter warned

"Why not?" Mk carried on unfazed before smiling brightly "Has he gone off to Scotland with that girl again?"

"No Mary K, truth be told, Im not to sure where they are"

Silence.

More Silence as she toyed with her lip ring.

This was never a good sign. She opened her mouth a couple of times but no words came out and Sky even had the grace to be quiet.

"I guess there a few things I should tell you" I said softly to MK "You guys probably need to here it to. Sit down with me sis"

"Is this a Morgan moment?" she asked, wandering if I was gonna be flippant red, or be real with her like a sister.

"Im all Morgan for 5 minutes okay?" I said and we sat down on the sofa, and I took her hand, as Sky and Hunter discreetly settled in the old arm chairs. "And Sky? I don't care if you believe what I tell MK, but just promise me you wont interrupt what im telling her"

Sky frowned but nodded.

"I didn't go the Da for the reasons you think I did" I sighed looking at Mary K

"I know why you went. You had no where else to go after that night"

"Sort of" I sighed, wondering how to explain my moronic existence to my sister. "I love Da Mk, you know that. But I used to hate him with a passion. The night I left Widowsvale I changed. I went crazy in my head. I truly became a woodbane. I wanted nothing more than to kill Ciaran McEwan. that's why I went to New York. He killed my friends.." I was aware of Hunter silencing sky before I continued, "So I took the woodbane attitude. I wanted to kill him as revenge. Now you know why we named the club what we did" I said trying to lighten the mood a bit "reminiscent of how me and Da came to be" I paused a moment, letting MK adsorb what I had said as I tried to think of how to phrase it.

"He knew I was coming of course. He didn't even stand up as I blew his door of its hinges. He laughed. You see he didn't love me then sis. He said he did. Still claims he did what he did out of love but he didn't. He said his planned had worked. All along he wanted me for my power. And the power that wasn't mine"

"What power that wasn't yours?" she quizzed "and of course Da loves you"

"He loves me now. Very much Mk. But, my birth mother Maeve belonged to Belwicket. A coven that was destroyed by the dark wave."

"What that got to do with it."

"Belwicket was almost destroyed, but not quite. Mary K….. that night, the night when everything went wrong. Ciaran didn't kill Matt and Thalia, attack the coven, as a ditch attempt to force my by his side. He didn't do it out of a warped love for me. He did as that night, I had an announcement to make."

"Your engagement to Hunter" she whispered softly, a pitying expression across her face.

"Yeah that" I laughed dryly not meeting Hunters gaze. "but also the fact that I had become High Priestess of Belwicket. Belwicket is the strongest coven in Ireland to this day. As strong as Amyranth. And I alone hold the power to access that magick that power."

"No way"

"Ciaran, as head of Amyranth, found out as soon as I became high priestess. If I made it to Ireland, if I became my mothers daughter… he knew that eventually we would have fulfilled the sgiurs dan legacy. We would have over thrown Amyranth. He couldnt let that happen. He wanted me in MY as he wanted to destroy Belwicket, and in turn he wanted to take my powers as his own"

"But he wouldn't do that"

"The Ciaran McEwan you know now is very different to the Ciaran McEwan I knew at your age. He wasn't my Da. He was a murder, he practised Dark Magick, stole people powers… all for his own greed"

My voice was void of emotion as I played absently with a streak of red hair. I hated talking about the old Da. It was never pleasant to dwell on what he was capable of. What he had done. Sheerly because he could.

"I wont go into the details of that evening, as it involved a lot of pain on my part. He almost killed me. A deal was made."

I paused again, as I pictured myself sprawled across his desk, screaming in pain. I couldn't help but shudder. I knew MK noticed, as I felt her small hand rest upon mine,

"I wont go into details of the deal. But the gist was if I promised not to over throw him he would leave Belwicket alone, on the condition I stayed by his side, became his prodigy. As time grew by I truly did become his daughter. I stayed because I had no where to go. But I grew to love him, and he grew to love me. Then Amyranth came into the picture, demanding I join their coven. If I wasn't with them I was against them. I couldn't do that. I couldn't abandon Belwicket. And now, my father couldn't abandon me. He went through hell and back for me. Made enemies you don't want to make, even when you're thee Ciaran McEwan. And for the last three years he has fought head on with Amyranth to keep me alive. At a price. He was been steadily losing control MK. And now, they are summoning this dark wave, Ciaran knew it could kill me. Im his only daughter, his only link to my mother…. He warned me as best he could. Pushed me to come back here. Dropped cryptic hints. He went against Amyranth once again to keep me alive….to keep you alive…. And now Amyranth know I know, and Ciaran and Killian have vanished."

Silence.


	22. Innocence

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mary K asked softly and I reached out to tuck a stray strand of blue hair behind her ear.

"Because, I didn't want you to worry MK, and I didn't know how to explain it to you when I don't fully know what has happened myself" I sighed. I knew it was a piss-poor answer, but truly, how do you explain to some one that their new family has gone AWOL. Tyler still didn't have any answers for me.

"Greta?" She asked again, her voice still soft. Mary K had developed a soft spot for Greta. Looking at her as the motherly figure we sorely lacked in New York. Greta, having no children of her own, and to old to have any now, had taken MK under her wing instantly. The two had formed a strong bond.

"Who's Greta?" Sky asked, and she actually sounded concerned, her blue eyes soft. Despite my problems with the ice queen, I knew Sky was a good person, with strong morals. The girl had a heart.

"Our maid" I stated.

"Our friend!" MK corrected harshly "She's not just a maid Morgan"

"I know, I know" I began quickly. "Im sorry"

Her brown eyes held unshed tears as she looked at me, her eyebrows knitted together. "You should have told me Morgan and you know it. For all your words you tell me we are a family but you still keep things about Ciaran hidden from me!"

"We are a family MK you know that" I explained "But our history is a complicated one and some secrets are made to be kept. Even from you. Sometimes even from Kill too"

She didn't like that answer one bit I could tell, but I didn't know what else I could say. How I could make her understand. Our family made the Osborne's look normal.

"That's why you didn't want to go back to NY then?"

I nodded "But your right. Its where we need to be."

"Of course im right" she snapped

"Don't give me that attitude MK. Im trying to do the best thing here" Did she not realise this was hard for me too. As cold and selfish as it sounded, at the end of the day he was my biological father not hers. If it went shit, she still had Sean and Mary Grace Rowland's, waiting in the wings to welcome their wayward daughter home. Me? Killian and Da were all I had left.

"Trying being the operative word in that sentence" she continued

I sighed impatiently. She was starting to act like a child. I stood and paced lightly trying to recollect my thoughts when my phone rang again.

"Oh for fucksake what!" I near yelled down the phone. "Oh hey. No sorry. I thought you were Tyler, or… well I don't know" I sighed. It was Clare. One of the barmaids from Revenge wondering why no one was at the club. There was something about her I didn't like.

"No. Ciaran has business in Scotland again, and Killian went with him no doubt trying to track down that gal he was so enamoured with." I lied, voice strained though I tried to keep it light. The last thing I need was every one knowing the McEwan's were lacking in numbers. Revenge catered for witches, and I didn't want one of them getting a sniff that we had trouble. I trusted few people as it was. I wasn't about to trust a bar full of people I hardly knew. "Yeah. No it's fine Clare. Um, yeah tell Tyler to cancel his plans. He was going to come visit me n my sis… no we're on vacation but the malls are shit so we're coming home early. Open the club as usual. I'll be back in NY by morning. Thanks. Bye"

I hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of my nose

"I thought you fired her" Mary K drawled.

"I mean it MK, drop that tone right now. How the fuck would you feel if you told me Sean Rowland's was missing and I gave you shit?"

"You own a nightclub?" Sky asked, breaking the tension. I looked at MK who remained silent so I had to answer her.

"Yeah. Caters for blood witches in the city. We use it to keep track on the witches in town. You know Ciaran McEwan, has to know all that's going on. Nothing better than a blood witch drunk to get titbits of info"

"So you are returning to New York?" she asked

I nodded slowly. "Unfortunately, as MK pointed out, I'm wrong. It's the best option I guess. There's a dark wave coming. My family is missing. Cal is AWOL and Amyranth is on the warpath. Tonight proved things might not be so safe at the moment. Well for me, here definitely not safe. New York is the safest place to be right now."

"Then I guess Hunter and I should come with you"

I froze. Hell even Hunter suddenly decided he was a statue.

"Cool" MK murmured

"Cool?" I questioned, voice off key. What the….

"I hate you with a passion Morgan." Sky laughed bitterly "I don't believe the story you just gave Mary K. But I did some snooping of my own tonight. And my contacts have started disappearing. Something is going on. Something that could have cost my cousin his life tonight. Something that has Ciaran McEwan scared. I also hate your father. But I know he's powerful. Something is going on for him to skip out. Looks like we're gonna have to pull our resources."

"Sky…." Hunter began, as unsure as I was.

"You are a seeker hunter. I myself am affiliated with the council. We are bound by oath to protect witches when we deem the need. I think tonight shows the need has arisen. I do not like this situation any more than you do Giomanach" she said, using his coven name "But we at least have to see if Morgan is right."

"I don't know if this is a good idea. We kind of need to be alive. And all four of us together? Might be murder on the cards"

"Morgan. Shut up." Mary K sighed "And get over it. You and everyone in this room as issues with each other right now. Deal with it. You're the one a hundred percent sure there's a dark wave coming, so man up and get on the welcome wagon."

"But…"

"Can it Red." MK stood, crossing her arms, daring me to challenge her.

I knew she was right.

I think.

"If you all think it is best, I can be reasonable and follow the majority vote. But no one can know you work for the council. Seriously. It would be dangerous for you. It would be dangerous to MK. A risk I won't take."

"That is fair" Sky said cutting Hunter off, and I was stunned she was being so reasonable. But as she has said. She was bound by oath. And her dislike for me was duly noted and returned.

"And about Revenge. Illegal magick goes on there. You can't interfere, you can't berate my clients."

Sky merely nodded "As long as you accept you are not running this show McEwan."

"Consider me whipped," I drawled, tilting my head to one side. "Did we just agree to what I think I just agreed to"?

"It looks like we're moving the party your way" Hunter said, but he looked slightly ill at that moment and I knew he wanted this as much as I did. Not very much. But they had a point. It was a necessary evil. If I was right…. Then the four of us had no choice but to work together. Tonight had caught all of us off guard. And if going from arch enemies to comrades was the answer, well paint me a fucking rainbow.

"What about the rest of Kithic?" Sky asked

"No" I said bluntly

"They could help" Sky argued, but I knew it was really as she didn't like the idea of being away from Raven for any amount of time.

"They might well, but I can't work with them there, they are an unnecessary distraction and I can't afford to be off guard. You need me working at full range more than you need them there"

"I thought we agreed to get past shit"

"We did. But they aren't going to work with me easily considering all events, and I cant be worrying with personal shit up there. I have enough of that at the moment. I don't want you there but I know your needed there. You're both strong blood witches. Accept that they aren't"

"Compromise accepted" Sky said formerly, though I could tell she wasn't to pleased with the idea.

xXx

I had to laugh at the site of Hunters battered car pulling in next to my pristine Spyder. It just reminded me of the contrast between us more than ever. We all lived very different lives.

"Impressive" he remarked, stepping out to join Sky's side before the town house come mansion.

"Expensive" Mary K giggled before looking sad as I unlocked the grand wooden doors. "I've never unlocked this door. Greta's always there to greet us home"

"And she will be again soon" I aimed for a comforting tone before looking at Hunter and Sky "Welcome to McEwan HQ" I smiled.

They both seemed surprised at my ease and relaxed tone.

"Your on our turf now" Mk explained as I ushered them inside.

"Don't skimp of the luxuries" Sky breathed as we stood in the foyer, taking in the grand stair case, the marble floors, the ornate art work, and silk and velvet upholstery.

"Me and Morgs thinks its OTT, but Da insists on being all grandesque"

"Right well, um… I have some matters to attend to." That was partly true. But it was mainly as I needed to regroup to Hunter and Sky in my house, on my ground… turf as MK had put it. "MK? Will you please give the brits the tour and let them choose a bedroom……."

"A room?" Hunter frowned

"Unless you want to stay at Motel 9, you are welcome to stay here. It makes more sense, and besides, you're safer here. Don't mistake that as regard for your personal safety. I just need help. As I was saying… MK, please make sure there settled, and meet me in the study. No, make that the living area"

"Sure thing" She smiled and went into hostess mode. I could see the slight shadow in her eyes though, as though she was expecting Killian to come bounding down the stairs in all his flamboyance, or see Da sat reading the paper as Greta poured him tea. It felt almost empty here now without Da's presence suffocating everything.

I entered his study. Nothing was out of place. All the books were neatly on the shelves. His chair was sat just so, by the now cold fireplace. His desk was in its usual perfect order, down to his pencils sharpened to the exact same length. I half expected to see signs of a struggle, or a note or something. I checked his laptop for any strange emails, checked the phone log for any unusual calls. Nothing. I was both relieved nothing sinister had taken place in here, but frustrated by that fact at the same time, as it gave me nowhere to start.

I sighed and crossed the foyer again heading towards the kitchen. All immaculate and sparkling chrome. I opened the fridge. As usual it was bare except for some now sour milk I discarded with a huff. The pantry was full of fruit and vegetables that seemed okay for now. They must have disappeared when I left once again to Widowsvale. If I had stayed would they be okay? It didn't do to think about it, but I couldn't help it. What ifs where always the hardest.

I checked the mail by the door and even that was a random bill. I laughed as I read the credit card bill. If Da had seen it, he would have had a fit. And probably confiscated my card once again. He never kept it for long though, the soft bastard.

I was aware of MK still giving the tour. I crept by them as they inspected the first floor library, and proceed up the stairs to my own room, across the hall from MKs and afforded myself the small luxury of a shower. I had been highly aware my hair smelt faintly of smoke and my outfit needed burning.

I let the warm water wash away my tension for now, and hurriedly slipped into a pair of black jeans, stiletto boots, and a black tee that was tight on the bust, with deliberate slash marks across the torso, showing hints of my alabaster skin.

I sat down at my vanity taking the time to re-apply my make up, adding a slick of red lipstick, before heading back down stairs again, where by time they sat around the coffee table.

"You find a room ok?" I asked walking past them and standing on the windowsill.

"What are you doing?"

I reached up to the curtain rail and stepped back down, a packet of cigarette in hands.

"If I leave them around Da throws them out" I explained with a small smile, lighting one and handing it to MK, sitting far enough away as not to cover them with smoke. See! I could be hospitable too. Ish. Kind of….

Mary K looked at me longingly and I groaned and threw the pack at her.

"Scootch" I instructed, seeing smoke drifting towards Sky. She realised and let out a quick apology, sitting herself, on my feet, in front of the arm chair.

"You so know your gonna break my toes right" I scowled, feeling her slight weight on my feet in a less than comfortable way. Besides, these shoes where expensive!

"Yep" she grinned, making no effort to move. "Hunter and Sky are either side of the 1st floor library"

"You chose those rooms?" I mused "Their so plain"

"We like simple" Sky said, offering a smile, and I smiled back before taking a drag and leaning down to exhale in MKs ear.

She shrieked, gave a quick splutter, and moved away from me.

"What the hell"

"My toes" I laughed crossing my legs for emphasis.

"Your such a dick you know" she pouted as I just grinned at her, before turning to Sky. Although she didn't look at home, she seemed a bit more relaxed at Hunter, who seemed rather on edge, his eyes flitting from the T.V, to the book shelves, to the windows… he seemed almost skittish.

"I take it MK showed you enough for you to get around"

"She was most hospitable" was her acknowledgement and I actually had to bite my cheek. Now was not the time to tell her to drop the hoity toity and chill. Not that I wanted her totally chill. I just didn't want to spend the duration of their stay talking to auto-bot.

"That's are MK. But I must ask you not to enter Ciaran's room. As I'm sure you understand you guys are playing for opposite sides. I don't wish this endeavour to be a joint effort to incriminate my father"

"Only considering the circumstances"

"Was that a yes?" I questioned, not entirely sure.

"It was a yes" she smiled, sparing a quick glance at her cousin. "But what we wish to clarify is this talk of Belwicket"

"Thought you might" I said, exhaling a ring of smoke. "What I said is true. It was Eoife who revealed all to me" referring to the International Council of Witches most annoying employee "but as im sure you understand, I wont tell to much, as they are a coven now at risk. I have honestly tried my hardest to keep them off Amyranths radar for 3 years. I know they could help with the current situation… but that would put them out in the open. I cant risk losing the whole coven."

"But you'll risk a Darkwave that could kill many other covens just to save them?"

"No" I sighed "If it comes to it, and I'm right, I will call on Belwicket. But you must understand. At best we can stop the Darkwave. If we can do that on our own Belwicket is safe. As I said, Belwicket can then interfere and overthrow Amyranth. We cant do that lacking in numbers, or recovering from a Darkwave"

"You truly think you can do it? Over throw Amyranth? Witches have tried time and time again and failed or been killed"

"Belwicket is strong. I myself am the strongest witch in this generation, and their high priestess. As well as that, I am the Sgiurs Dan. If any one can stop them, it has to be Belwicket and I. If we cant do it, no one can"

"Your very cocky"

"I have to be in this business Sky."

"A McEwan can't lead Belwicket. They are the only untainted coven left." Hunter finally spoke.

"As they continue to be. I am as much Riordan as I am McEwan. It is my birth right."

"And the council are aware of this?" Sky continued, and I wasn't sure if her cold stare was calculating or curious.

"To a degree. The council stay clear of me, and as such they stay away from Belwicket. They know the number in the coven, they know the clans, they know I am high priestess. They do not know names, locations, or any other details."

"And why has the council agreed to stay away from you Morgan. As I last knew it, they had tabs on you."

"Kennet summoned me after you and Hunter informed him of the.. incident" I explained for lack of a better term.

"Kennet summoned you? The council summoned you?" Hunter was incredulous. "You went?"

"Of course I went" I shot angrily at him.

"And they didn't bind your powers!?" Sky too was startled at the news.

I smiled sadly. "There is a difference between Seekers and the council as a whole. Seekers see and act. You saw me kill Matt and Thalia, you acted. The council think and act. Kennet acknowledged what had happened, but questioned how I would know the correct spell to do so, and how I could have cast it in the short time given."

"I don't get it" MK piped up.

"The council decided things would be easier if they let me go solo. They were right."

"And they let you go, why?"

"Because Hunter, after a thorough investigation by the 6 top ranking council members, four of Ciaran's personal spell casters found guilty. They had their powers stripped" I paused before meeting his eyes.

"I was proven to be innocent"


	23. Simplicity

Sky's eyes went wide as she stared at me as though frozen.

"Innocent?" Her blond hair whipped across her face, as she whirled to face Hunter, her blue eyes wide in shock at my sudden revelation. It was fucking sudden to me too! What the hell was I thinking! I never should have said anything…I suddenly found my boots very appealing...

Hunter's eyes however were thunderous; the clear green orbs now a tumulus ocean of emotion. I wasn't sure what he was feeling right now, but a part of me wanted to know. Was he angry? Happy? Wanting to strip me of my powers regardless? And what the hell was I feeling. I sat there poised, looking perfectly calm and collected, but inside I was a mass of nerves. I expected the rather unplanned announcement would fill me with relief. After 3 years, most of the burden was lifted.

Most of it.

I still felt hurt and betrayed beyond belief. Especially by Bree and Robbie. Not only where they my coven, they had been my childhood friends. I had loved them both like family. And Hunter. My boyfriend. My muirn beatha dan. My fiancé. Out of them all, he hurt me the most. He was meant to trust me implicitly above all else. To have faith in me.

As soon as the balcony collapsed Sky was rushing to their aid, but Hunter was rushing to me. There was however no concern in his eyes at whether I was hurt or not. There was pure hatred as he threw a spell at me, slamming me into the partially destroyed wall of the yard. I had crumpled instantly. What the hell! He was yelling at me, screaming at me infact, yet the words were making no sense to my ears. For the first time in my life I was afraid of Hunter Niall. I questioned what he really was capable of.

All I could focus on was them. Oh goddess. Through my blind tears I could see Raven, Bree and Sky trying desperately to free Matt and Thalia from the mess of wood, and concrete, and mangled metal. I didn't have to be a blood witch to know they were dead already. I felt physically sick. We had never been close, but they were my friends! You could barely recognise them, everything had happened so fast…..

"Oh my god" I found myself whispering over and over, unable to stop myself. I was going to feint, till I was yanked painfully to my feet.

"What did you do!" hunter roared in my face, no traces of the man I loved there at all.

"ME?" I had shrieked in shock. He thought I did this! No way. He wouldn't.. Couldn't… "Hunter…"

"WHAT DID YOU DO" he bellowed again, our noses almost touching he was so close.

I couldn't form an answer. I was in shock. My friends lay dead! Dead! And he was yelling at me! I didn't understand. I had just been stood there watching, listening, to the happy banter as we began to form a loose circle. I had raised my arms wide, to call on the power of the watch towers, using my ancient power chant, the words coming to me naturally as they always did, and then…. Chaos.

I snapped out of my reverie. That harrowing little experience could wait. The guilt was enough without the memories. I remember my fathers' words clearly from all those years ago. He had once warned me that not joining him would be fatal to those I knew. How sorry I was now that I hadn't paid heed to those words. Maybe it was my fault after all….

Maybe I was the evil woodbane they thought me to be, the gothic princess, the bitch, and the murderer… I had almost killed Hunter twice for God sake. I cursed the day Cal had enrolled at my high school. It was protecting him, that caused me to throw my athame at Hunter, sending him plummeting into the Hudson River. I had almost had heart failure when I had seen him, sat in with Alyce at Practical Magick. I thought he had died! And them Ciaran… as misguided as I was, I let him coax me into the forbidden art of shape shifting, and as I took on the physical form of the wolf, I could feel the pure feral nature of the creature, seeping in to my mind. I had almost ripped Hunters throat out. The actions of a woodbane who hadn't renounce evil if I ever I saw one….

No. I couldn't think like that. Wouldn't.

"If you were innocent why didn't you come back when they proved you to be… innocent?" Hunter asked, eyes wide, still not fully grasping what I had told him, but it broke me our of my reverie. His voice pierced straight through my heart, the disbelief in his voice breaking it all over again. I don't know why I had had hoped, hoped that he would believe me instantly, that everything would turn into fucking sunshine and roses… I was so stupid. I was just as naïve as I was back then and look where that had gotten me!

"After our little encounter!" I scoffed "Go. And never come back Morgan. I never want to see you again," I recited perfectly. "And the witch fire was a perfect end to my day. If you had done that to be now I would have bound you on the spot, back then I was scared little girl! Innocent or not, like fuck I wanted to face that again!"

"You threw witch fire at her!" MK gasped

"If I had know you were innocent…." He sighed, ignoring her, his tone so blasé, so dismissive. As if he were remarking about the god damn weather or something. This was my life! My life HE had ruined, how dare he!

"Then what?" I shook my head at him sadly. "It doesn't matter anyway does it. Whether I was innocent or not, I still turned in to Daddies little woodbane. I guess you were both right all along."

"Right?" MK questioned.

"The councils orders were for Hunter and Sky to watch me. Make sure I didn't succumb to Ciaran. Make sure I didn't become to reckless with my powers and turn to dark magick."

I had been foolish, young, and so untrained in my powers.

"You were an assignment?" her eyes looked sad, and I detested the pity they held. I could never win.

"Obviously the assignment went wrong. This was never meant to be the end result," I half laughed gesturing around me.

"You were never an assignment Morgan" he said, eyes down cast, running his fingers through his blond hair shakily.

Sky looked at him sharply then, a look in her own eyes I couldn't quite place. I myself turned to Mary K who looked pissed as hell. I noticed Sky now eye-ing her warily, probably wondering if the little smurfette was gonna go for the throat.

"You act so noble the two of you" she sneered "All mightier than though just because you work for the council. You are the monsters here! How many witches lives have you ruined? How many witches powers have been stripped and then their innocence discovered! You are crueller and colder than you think my sister is! A fuckin assignment! Morgan is twice the witch, twice the human that you two together will ever be and she was innocent all this time!"

Wow, bring out the muzzle, my bitch bites!

"Watch your mouth Mary K" Sky said, her voice quiet and level. Although she appeared calm, I knew she was bubbling under the surface. But even I could hear the hidden threat veiled in her words.

"Easy Sky." I cautioned trying to remain calm not wanting this situation to escalate further. It would probably end in Mary K bludgeoning her with the telephone. "We aren't gonna accomplish anything at this rate, and contrary to current belief, we need to work together"

Mary K looked at me like I was mad, and crossed her arms letting out a very undignified snort. I could understand her frustration. If our roles were reversed I would be doing exactly the same. We were sisters, blood or not, and we watched out for our own.

Hunter let out a heavy sigh and turned to gaze out of the window, staring at nothing and everything at the same time. Perhaps this knowledge weighed heavier on him that I thought. I didn't want to dwell on that. I didn't want to dwell on an awful lot at this moment in time.

"Innocent or Guilty. We have to work together. Simple"

Simple? It was the furthest thing from it.


	24. Fireballs

**Sorry for the delay folks! And don't worry it's going to pick up a bit in the next few chapters, and there's a nice little shock revelation coming your way … Reviews keep me happy!**

Well what a way to kick start our new alliance!

From fireballs in Widowsvale, to verbal explosions here, I wasn't sure if we would even be able to pull it together to combat this Darkwave, let alone stop it. We were stalling. I knew it, Sky knew it, and Hunter knew it…. We were using our personal issues as a buffer. I was scared myself, but like hell I was going to admit that. And Hunter… I used to take comfort in his words, in the look in his eyes, the way he used to know exactly what to do. Not anymore…

He had changed. He was colder now. Harsher. That warmth that once radiated from him had gone. He seemed to be fighting a loosing battle within himself these days, and it almost pained me to see him in whatever emotional breakdown he was going through right now. But why did I care what he was like now. He was nothing more to me than a shell of a memory. A distant memory at that. The fact he is here, living in my home, is irrelevant. Honest. Really.

I needed to find out more about Cal, but with the current tension offering no sign of abating, even I had the wits to realise now wasn't the right time to bring him up. Of course I had tried locator spells to try and track him, I had even tried to do a locator spell to find Amyranth. Not my wisest idea to try and track a bloodthirsty coven half cocked. My now obliterated mantelpiece was proof enough of that. Hunter wisely bit his tongue, but had helped remove the debris regardless. That was going to be a bitch to repair. It was one of the town houses original features. When Da came home he would be severely pissed. I felt another credit card confiscation coming on…

That was still on the back burner too. Hunter and Sky had shown no interest in the disappearances. As far as they were concerned, he was one less loose cannon to deal with. I had expected more sympathy from Hunter, he knew what it was like to discover your parents were missing, but he had dismissed all notions. Ciaran was just another woodbane yet to renounce evil. I didn't correct him that he was half woodbane himself. Let him be in denial all he wanted. Stubborn ass-hole.

We had another problem.

The International Council of Witches.

Hunter and Sky had called them, to see if my proclamation of innocence was true. Kennett himself had taken the call and confirmed it and I thought life was finally throwing me a curve ball. I was wrong. Hunter and Sky hadn't even asked about my trial, or seemed to take on board I was innocent at all. They just dove right in with the 'Darkwave theory' alerting the council, seeking approval for their actions, and hoping they would be able to help in some way. They flat out refused.

"We have renounced all jurisdiction in regards to Morgan McEwan, the council will not integrate itself into anything she is involved with, or intends to be involved with."

Hunter was livid. I wondered when he would wake up and smell the proverbial coffee. The ICW was not what it used to be. They were more concerned with pushing paper work, and keeping themselves securely in charge of governing the Wiccan world, than they were with anything else.

Once upon a time, if you had told the ICW a dark wave was coming, they would have banded together the most powerful witches they could find, and launched a counter attack immediately, desperate to help the Wiccan world and all the witches in it.

Not now though. Now they daren't get their hands dirty. I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't even bother to log what Hunter had reported.

But no, I had provided the perfect cover. I was the reason they wouldn't help. Bull shit. I was merely the way out they were looking for.

Hunter didn't see it that way though, and I was getting pretty tired of all the drama, and wanted some action now.

He suggested I basically fuck off to put it in as few words as possible.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. In fact I was still laughing.

"Hunter," I couldn't help grinning, "You can pick up that phone right now and tell them I am backing out of the fight. They still won't help."

"Of course they will. They are the Council Morgan. They will not take the threat of a Dark Wave lightly…"

"I think they just did" I quipped and sighed, sitting down in the arm chair, a flash of blue hair altering me that Mary K and Sky had re-entered carrying a tray of drinks. I immediately beckoned MK over and grabbed a vodka and coke.

"Look, fine. Whatever. If they accept that I've taken a back seat, fully extricated myself and agree to help, I will pay for your and Sky's accommodation else where."

He folded his arms and looked at me with a stony expression, questioning.

I nodded at his unspoken question. "I won't work with you or the council but I will allow you access to my funds and resources, no catch." Doesn't mean I can't fly solo.

He pondered that a moment before turning to the phone, as Mary K came and sat on the arm of the red velveteen chair I lounged in. I blocked his conversation out and turned to MK keeping my voice low.

"We might have to black the club after all. Not for a minute that I think they will help…"

"They refused?" She took a sip from my glass, handing it back with a smile of thanks.

I nodded "_We_ know what the council have become. Hunter and Sky are too loyal to see it. Loyalty is blind. They blamed my participation,"

MK pursed her pink lips, a slight frown creasing her delicate features. I knew she wished to say more.

"We need to think of something fast." my voice a whisper "We're wasting to much energy arguing. Either way we gotta take action. We are all putting it off I think."

She nodded her agreement, and I took another sip, sliding my glass back into her palms, absently whispering words to make patterns in the condensation.

"When all this over, and good triumphs over evil and all that jazz, your next step is to set up a new charter of the council. One that works. One that helps"

I smiled softly. At least some one had faith in me. "Well just take things one day at a time. Wiccan domination isn't on my to do list just yet"

"What is our to do list Morgan?"

"We find Cal and Da, we stop the Darkwave in its tracks, we then kick Amyranths ass with the help of Belwicket, come out of hiding, take over as the most powerful coven, and then after a holiday, Belwicket once again rises to power as we over take the council and bring the Wiccan world back to its former glory as you wish, and then we call The Fianna, and have a big ass party".

The Fianna were MKs favourite group and I knew the idea would make her smile. She had even gotten to introduce them years ago in Widowsvale. Alyce had soon become her favourite person, after she informed MK she was related to The Fianna. Alyce, such a sweet woman….

"We can have it at the club" she grinned, breaking me out of my reverie. "I really should call Tyler anyway and see if the stock shipment has come in from Danvers yet…."

She trailed off as a string of profanities left Hunters mouth, the phone connecting with the nearest wall.

"Maybe I'll use the cell…"

xXx

"Mary K, I love you to pieces but I swear to the Goddess if you don't shut the fuck up, im getting what's left of the phone and wrapping it around your pretty little neck"

That was enough to silence the incessant rant I'd had to listen to for the last half hour. Usually I cared what the club was making, cared what we should order, any specials, staff rotas….

Hunter and Sky had been some one what silent since the phone exploded I knew on Hunters part it was male pride. Sky was just arrogant. We were too alike in some ways.

They still didn't seem keen on the idea of going against the ICW but as I said to MK, it was time for action. We can't just sit around for days arguing who killed whom, who trusted whom, and who worked for whom.

A dark wave was coming and no one seemed to be fully acknowledging the gravity of the situation. Having fought it before, I don't know if we thought it would be easy! Ha! Last time, Hunters father Daniel had helped. He was a genius, a true spell crafter, and he had me Hunter and Alisa Soto to help. If not it would have destroyed our friends, our family, and us… Daniel found out how to counteract that Darkwave, but that spell was as lost as he was. I think the death of his wife hit him harder than we ever imagined. All I know was he left and never came back. Im not stupid, I know any of us being blood witches could die, probably would die in the process at this rate. And that was the key.

Alisa, Mary K's old friend from Widowsvale had only been a half witch. She wasn't a full blood witch. The Darkwave wouldn't be pleasant for her, and hell it wasn't, but with her at the forefront we had a chance. Half of her couldn't be touched. Why hadn't I thought if it sooner!

Now I was torn. If half witch abilities are key to defeating the Darkwave…

I was going to face this head on. It's my burden as Sgiurs Dan. But if I failed, or if Hunter and Sky were too badly affected, we needed a lesser witch, a half witch, and some one who knew all about the craft but couldn't be killed by it. I didn't know any half witches that could do that. But I could make one.

It was dark magick I was sure, but sometimes you gotta dirty it up a bit. The trouble with that…. The only person I could think of was Mary K.

My sister.

Could I jeopardize my own kin when I could call on Belwicket to aid me. Who was more likely to win this battle? Who was more expendable? Da had been willing to sacrifice me for the greater evil after all.

I guess I truly am my father's daughter.

As maybe, just maybe, I'll sacrifice my sister for the greater good. I have faith in myself, and in Hunter and Sky, but if we cant figure this out… The world needs Belwicket more than it needs MK. The fact that I had even thought it was bad enough, the fact I was now entertaining it was damn right scary. …

Now as I stood and took in my reflection, I didn't see the powerful, feared blood witch. I saw a monster. I saw my ancestors in my visage. Rose McEwan herself had started all of this and sacrificed those she loved with the Darkwave, with her drive for revenge, for the darkness… and now I knew I was no better than she was. Perhaps I was even worse.

The process was simple. I had enough innate magick that a basic spell would work. Kind of like a sacrifice in reverse I guessed. All I needed to do was mix our blood, calling on the power sources, passing it through my blood, and as it mixed with Mary K, her blood too. It wasn't much. But it would be enough for her to read a spell and make an impact.

She wouldn't be anywhere near as strong as me, or anywhere near as skilled or adept. But she didn't have to be. She would just have to stand strong with a bit of paper and read.

But Hunter and Sky…. They wouldn't allow it, of that I'm sure. I still hadn't figured out why I was still thinking about it. But as we said, its time for action. But Hunter and Sky could do nothing once it was done. I doubt they would put her through the horror of having the magick stripped back out of her. But they might.

So basically I planned to slice my sister, turn her into a witch, risk having that magick torn painfully from her, and put her in front of a Darkwave. I was the definition of a caring sister obviously. But I had to look at all the options here, and this was one of them we had to consider. Just as I was considering it, didn't mean I'm going to follow it through. ….

Maybe one of Kithic? No, they don't have the savvy MK does, the smarts or the courage. They would do it if Hunter and Sky ordered them to. Mary K would do it, as she was strong, and all for fighting the good fight….

...just like I used to be.

I entered my room and shut the door behind me, intending to get my athame, I needed to seriously think through the thoughts I had entertained, before I lost all of me in the process. But as I whirled to face the bedroom, a silent scream lodged in my throat as I saw _him_, holding my athame. The Belwicket Athame! No!

"Cal" I gasped

"Hello love. Miss me?"


	25. Surprise

**Hope you like it guys! This is my fav chapter so far :) Thanks for all your support!**

Goddess, he hadn't changed a bit. I was too blinded by shock and anger when I saw Calhoun Blaire back in Widowsvale, to truly see him. He still had the same tousled dark hark, still had his olive skin and golden eyes. Nothing about him had changed at all. I wasn't sure how much that should concern me.

Now though he had my full attention. Swinging loosely in his right hand was Maeve's Athame, Belwicket's Athame, and my athame by right. I bound it to me all those years ago, much to his mother's disappointment. Yes, it neutralised it's effectiveness to others, but the fact he held it in his hand was enough to send a wave of fear through me.

How did he get in here without me noticing! Oh Goddess. I presumed no once else realised his presence by the stillness around us. Did I shout for Hunter? Did I attack? How long had he been here? Had be got in before? Why hadn't I sensed this?

"Hello love. Miss me?". His voice was smooth, like caramel, and it unhinged my icy resolve, putting me on edge, where once it had soothed me.

"Sgath". My voice was stilted, and the door closed behind me. Magick. "What are you doing here? How are you here?"

"I am son to Selene Belltower love," he laughed, as if I could forget "I am as much a prodigy and a legend as you are. You have grown far to arrogant under your fathers guidance"

He didn't seemed threatened at all. He was calm and confident.

"Your dead Cal." When in doubt, state the obvious.

"What is death Morgan, really? How do we define it? We aren't mere mortals, we are blood witches" His tone was filled with superiority as he moved to lounge in one of the two matching chairs at the foot of my bed, his frame surprisingly lithe considering the muscles I knew were there. "I am not here to hurt you _yet_ love. You can relax. What I wish for is a little chat. Humour me."

I ignored him, trying to remain as calm as Cal appeared. I couldn't let him see the panic that threatened to overwhelm me. Maybe I had been too arrogant. I must have been. The proof was in the fact he was sat before me, in my home, with my athame, undetected by three blood witches. I had under-estimated him greatly, that much was obvious. I had always under-estimated Cal. I hoped it wasn't going to be a case of one time to many….

"Give me the athame," I demanded, voice thick. I was truly unprepared for this. I had expected a few clothes out of place at the worst, another one of Mary K's attempts to steal my wardrobe. To see Cal had thrown me completely. He sure was spry for a corpse…

"I always knew you were destined for greatness Morgan. If I didn't have a power source of my own you could have easily destroyed me back in the suburbs. I know about Belwicket, just as you know I have Amyranth. We are symmetrical really you and I. Don't you find it strange, we both tried to kill Hunter for one? It's a shame we work for opposing sides." He halted briefly then, sensing the spell I had been trying to put over him "You can't stop me Morgan so don't try. Come sit a while"

"How do you know about Belwicket?"

Belwicket was my most guarded secret. I doubted even the council would leak such information. The only others that knew where those I trusted completely. Hunter and Sky themselves had only recently discovered that truth. They hadn't even brought it up, so I knew it wasn't them.

His voice cut into my reverie.

"Don't worry. Amyranth are unaware of your little deception. I have no plans to reveal Belwicket to them unless you give me reason"

"Give me the athame," I demanded again, standing tall letting my power flair slightly in hopes to assert myself. It was too late though. He had surprised me and he knew it. Cal had always been sure of himself. It was one of his traits I had most admired....

"I will in time. However if I give you your athame love, you are at an advantage. You can tap into Belwicket right now. Amyranth are unaware I am here, so I don't have the luxury. As I said, we are equal Morgan. Im not one to tip the scales."

"I know you are conjuring a Darkwave. I know you have Amyranths help." I said slowly, kohl-rimmed eyes narrowing, as I aimed for intimidating.

"You don't know as much as you profess. Why am I here? Why would we summon a Darkwave? How do I know about Belwicket? Why am I here without Amyranths knowledge" He cocked an eyebrow at me, his golden eyes softening a moment "Why I am here to help you?"

I froze. Wow. The shock factor was definitely in his hands.

"Don't look so shocked Morgan" his golden eyes met mine "I died to protect you from my mother, love. Do you really think I would endure that pain for nothing? I loved you, and you loved me once Morgan. You know I am my mother's creation but I am not truly evil. "

"You were the one who tried to burn me to death in the first place. _You_ are the one who tried to kill me in Widowsvale. _You_ are the one who spilt blood at the leylines and are summoning a Darkwave. I would say that is a product of evil if ever I saw one"

He looked almost pained then, and ran a finger through his hair.

"I detest Hunter Niall with a passion Morgan. Our father loved him and his mother more than myself and my own. He ruined my child hood. He stole the woman I loved; he tried to kill my mother and me. He has been the bane of my entire existence; you know that, you've seen it first hand. Don't think it odd Hunter accepted me into his coven – that was his, our, fathers begging and pleading on my 'return'. Instead ask yourself why I would want to be accepted into the coven of my enemy."

I wanted answers! Not questions to more questions. I had enough to deal with at the moment, and I could feel my sanity being pulled into question. There is only so much one person can grasp without snapping.

"If you don't get to the point you feel I am missing I will take that athame and inflict some serious bodily damage"

"If you want me to get the point so badly, why have you not done so already? Afraid of what I may reveal love?"

"Don't call me love," I ordered him. He had me there and he knew it. Part of me wanted to hear what he had to say, for reasons I couldn't understand myself. I was Morgan McEwan. I could to this. I gave myself an inner pep talk and let my mask slide into place. Da would be proud.

Cal's smirk diminished slightly as I casually slid into the chair opposite him, crossing my legs and meeting his gaze levelly.

"I am all ears Calhoun. As you are here, enlighten me then."

On the inside I was doing a little victory dance. Im pretty sure he hadn't heard the slight hitch in my voice and that I had just pulled off a very McEwan blasé.

"I would offer you refreshments but I don't want to be too hospitable. Would do nothing for my reputation if it emerged I was actually an inviting hostess."

He laughed then, a cold calculated laugh, " My sweet innocent church going Morgan Rowland's truly died with Matt and Thalia didn't she? Well, Morgan McEwan you are. You are the mirror of your father now." He laughed again. I kept my expression botox still. "Once that idea was abhorrent to you love. Have you truly played the part so long you've become it?"

His words hit me deep and he knew it. He had once been my truest confidant back when I was so naïve and blinded by love. And I truly had loved him, which was the kicker. Trouble is, loathe to admit it, he knew exactly how to get me. Because he knew me.

"I have embraced my heritage Sgath. I have no shame in that."

"Why do you trust your father, yet not trust me?" he asked suddenly, leaning forward in his seat and studying me intently.

"That is none of your concern"

"No. But its yours" He said, his voice suddenly urgent, his golden eyes on fire. His sudden change in demeanour hit me too, like you could feel the tense energy in the air, and I found myself leaning closer in to him, my voice laced with an urgency of its own.

"What to do you mean? Tell me what is going on here Cal. You say you died to save me, which on some levels I believe… if you don't tell me about this Darkwave I could die anyway."

"A Darkwave is not a threat to your life right now Morgan. It's Amyranth. It's always been Amyranth, you know that! Think!"

My eyes went wide "I don't understand, what am I missing? Why are you here? Is this a trap?"

"Goddess love." He seemed stressed now, impatient with me. "Think about it, come on. Amyranth have wanted your power for years! Im dead Morgan in some way, you know that. I don't know what I am. But I was resurrected with Dark magick. Im not 100% human. If I were I think my own life would be in danger. They want power Morgan!"

"But why, why now? Why resurrect you…."

"To get to you Morgan. You are the strongest witch this generation has ever seen! Your arrogant love, surely you can understand that. Deep down you know this. Look at what happened with Matt and Thalia. They were never meant to die!"

"What?" I gasped in shock, drawing back.

"Don't you see, that's why I'm here Morgan? You. It's always been about you. Amyranth spells crafters…."

"I know that, the council stripped their powers…"

"Yes, but they end result was to kill Hunter Niall and Sky Eventide. They are the only other witches aside from you, which have power enough. They have been trying to take down Amyranth for years"

"Cal. Please. I don't…"

"Morgan. That was their attempt to kill Hunter and Sky. Kill the threat. And in the process take your powers. If it had worked it would have been perfect"

His hand was clasping mine now. It felt oddly cold, his skin glimmering slightly. Yet I didn't pull away. Of all people, it was Cal who was making sense right now. I could already feel the tears prickling my eyes, and blinked them away hurriedly.

"I don't have much time love" he continued, his expression saddening. "It didn't work. We are both proof of that. So they are trying again Morgan! Don't you see, if they create a Darkwave in Widowsvale its obvious your going to band together with Niall and Eventide. All 3 targets together again. Its so predictable that is makes it so easy and you played right into their hands!"

I felt feint. Oh Goddess this was not happening to me. But I knew. Deep down I knew what he was telling me was right. This was all my fault. I had jumped through all their loops and played right into their hands…

"You wont be able to trace the Darkwave Morgan. You'll call on Belwicket. You will need their power to trace it, to defeat it… and by doing so your shoving them in the spotlight."

"But Amyranth don't know about them! You said so yourself…"

He ignored me "They're names, locations… it will be out there Morgan to those who know to look. Please, you have to understand I died for you Morgan. I died a happy man protecting you. You can't deny what you saw, that I did truly love you. I never wanted to be resurrected. I turned on everything I ever knew for you. And I would do it all again."

"Cal what are you saying!"

"By combating a Darkwave Amyranth have the 3 witches and the most dangerous rival within reach"

"Oh Goddess" I whispered, seeing it all flashing before my eyes. I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute. I was terrified.

"A Darkwave isn't coming Morgan. It never was!. This whole thing is a set up! Amyranth are getting weaker, they got to greedy. They need your power, and while they're at it, why not take out the competition along the way and steal their power? You know they are capable of anything, and if they succeed … Amyranth will be unstoppable! Do you not see! This has been set in motion ever since you came here Morgan. They failed, and it drove you here regardless. They had you right where they want you. Under their leader. They had 3 years to figure out a plan of action. They summoned me from the dead, planted me with Hunter, you show up, bring them here, prepare for the Darkwave and hand Belwicket to them on a plate"

"No, that makes no sense." I protested uselessly, the tears falling. I knew deep down now what I hadn't wanted to see "It was my Da that sent me to Widowsvale to stop it! He's the only one that knows im High Priestess! He would have known if they summoned surely. I know his hold is slipping but still…"

"Morgan. Love. Your father has never lost hold of Amyranth. It was your father that summoned me from the dead. It was your father that gave me the power to escape. Why just take his daughters power, when he can take her covens? Don't you see Morgan?"

My breath was coming short now.

"It's been Ciaran McEwan the whole time."


	26. Home Truths

"No!" I gasped, jerking abruptly away from Cal, knocking my velveteen chair over in the process, and hearing it smack loudly onto the wooden flooring. "Your lying, this has to be a trick… Amyranth put you up to this didn't they! To think I was actually going to put my trust in you! You of all people!"

He too rose to his feet, a good head taller than me, his eyes pleading, jaw tense. Tiger's eyes, I thought absently. The golden ochre of his stare always reminded me of Tigers eyes. He'd once bought me earrings of the same stone. Oh yeah, and they were spelled!

"Come on love, you know it's true." His voice too familiar.

"No!" I repeated, arms gesturing wildly. Please tell me this wasn't happening "He loves me! He wouldn't do that to me! Your father may have abandoned you but Ciaran couldn't do that to me, killian, Mary K!"

"Then where is he huh Morgan? Where are he and your brother now!" Cal seemed as agitated as I was now, storming toward me and grabbing me in a vice like grip "Seems to me he's done exactly that!"

I tried shrugging out of his grasp, to distraught to trust using my magick against him yet. He couldn't be right. And Killian? He was my brother, he loved me too! He was easily led and reckless sure, but he wasn't evil, surely he would never risk my life like that…

"I'm meant to believe a dead guy over my own father?" My power flared wildly and I knew I had to get a handle of myself. I can't believe he had me doubting my own father. Cal had betrayed me before, why the hell wouldn't he do it again?

A small voice inside my head asked, why wouldn't Ciaran? A small voice in my head knew what Cal said was logical. Ciaran McEwan had committed some truly horrific acts in his time. I had never felt more alone than I did at this moment. I didn't know whom to trust. I wasn't sure I even trusted myself anymore.

"I have risked everything for you Morgan!" His harsh tone startled me "Believe what I say! I can't help you anymore than I have tonight. If Amyranth suspects anything you'll never see me again love. Understand what I have told you is vital! We aren't dealing with silly high school games anymore Morgan, or silly charms of personal gain. This is happening don't you see? "

"Was this your plan all along? I saw the blood at the leylines, the runes… You just trying to keep me away from this Darkwave…"

"What Darkwave!" He hissed at me "Goddess, have you taken in a single thing I have said to you? You would have sensed it by now if it were coming Morgan, so would others! It's your father. He told you before what would happen if you didn't join him! He killed you birth mother for the same reason! He almost killed you, how can you not realise this? He hasn't changed – look at you! He has corrupted you and you haven't even realised it. You watch people use Dark magick and turn a blind eye, you know he leads Amyranth and pity him! You use money gleaned from the death of innocent witches in his thirst for power. You would never have accepted anything like that before. You are not me Morgan." Each word punctuated as he tried desperately to convince me his words were true " I followed my mother in her path of evil and it got me killed. Where the hell do you think your going to end up?"

"He loves me Cal!" I sobbed, tears falling easily now at how true his words rung. And me? Had I truly become so blind? Had I changed so much good and evil, black and white had just merged into darker shades of grey? "He was the only one there for me after everything. I know exactly what he's done, I've experienced it first hand, but he has never lied about it! Infact he's so honest it hurts sometimes!" My voice broke on the last words.

"After everything? He was there to pick up the pieces of what he caused you foolish girl! Why isn't he here, helping you, to ensure your survival Morgan? If he loved you that much he would take on Amyranth himself to protect you like he's been making out he has! I was a ruse! I spilt blood at the leylines to draw you, muttered words to convince you! It's all false! I could kill you now don't you see! Why haven't I killed you Morgan! Why are we not battling now! Its all a set up! Believe me damn you!"

"Shut up!" I couldn't deal with this, didn't he see. One-minute I'm living the fairytale in New York. Then I have a sister thrust on me again. Then the Darkwave and Kithic, to Da and Killian going missing…. to this. If I accepted what he was saying then my whole life was a lie.

A screech suddenly sounded from outside. It sounded like a bird or something and I dismissed it, but the sound had Cal on edge, and he whirled to face the window. Could it be Amyranth?

"I have to go Morgan. Please, just believe me!" Go? Now? After he has just shattered my entire world…

"I cant" I choked.

"I can't help you if you wont help yourself Morgan. I've already risked too much…. I have to go before they track me here"

"Why did you even come here Cal? Why lie to me, attack me, then come here proffering this?" I didn't understand!

"Because once upon a time Morgan, we were Muirn beatha dans. You were my soul mate… My time is running out on this plane Morgan. I could either die again and let this happen, or I could die again for a reason, knowing I did something right for once." He paused as if he wanted to say more, but another screech sounded from outside.

With that he pulled me body hard against his, and I felt his icy lips press against mine, too startled to react.

"Be safe love. Trust no one."

And then he turned to the window and a wall of fire surrounded him. Through the flames he met my gaze, and I unconsciously brought my hand to my lips, they felt a degree cooler.

Suddenly though, a noise like thunder tore through the house, and the flames around him spiralled upwards, flaring cobalt blue, but emitting no heat. The magick was palpable. I grabbed the Belwicket Athame; realising Cal had dropped it at my feet. I could hear the others yelling my name, the pounding of footsteps. He may have been able to hide his presence, but no one could hide that!

"Don't leave!" I yelled, the words out of my mouth before I could stop them. I needed his help! If he was right I couldn't do this on my own. I just _knew_ this would be the last time I ever saw those golden eyes. In one final boom, the flames erupted, and a wall of pressure shot outwards. The sheer force caught me off guard, sending me crashing through my bedroom door and skidding down the polished hallway along with half the contents of my room. I crashed into Mary K's door at the other end with a loud thud just as she; Hunter and Sky reached the top of the stair well.

I sat upward my eyes zeroing in on my now obliterated doorway.

Calhoun Blair was gone.

"No" I whispered reaching out toward where he had been standing, the door blown of its hinges, the window smashed. I sagged back against the wall all my strength leaving me as a hundred thoughts raced through my head.


	27. Blood Ties

"Morgan? Oh my god, are you okay"

I opened my eyes slowly, not realising I had closed them, upon hearing my sisters voice. MK was knelt over me as Hunter raced into my bedroom, and I heard his gasp. I take it I would have some major redecorating.

"I'm okay I think" I croaked, and coughed, trying to clear my throat and wiped my lips, seeing a thin smear of blood across the back of my hand. I groaned softly. My head was throbbing and my back… ouch.

"Shit. Morgan, what happened?" Sky's voice was soft, and I flicked my eyes to her face. Sky's normally cold blue eyes held what I could only call genuine concern as she offered me what I guess was meant to be a reassuring smile.

" Vortex of fire trashed my room" I offered a weak smile in return, but it didn't reach my eyes. This situation really wasn't funny. Not at all.

"God, we heard this awful noise…" Mary K babbled, and I could tell from the unshed tears in her beautiful eyes she had feared the worst. I pulled her into my arms silently and she hugged me back. I realised now I could not let Mary K live this life, no matter what I had thought before. Cal was right. I had turned into some one I didn't want to be, living a dangerous life. A deadly lie. I didn't want Mary K living a life of Magick. I didn't want her to go through anything like this again. She had already been exposed to so much already because of me.

When Mary K straightened herself I saw Hunter and Sky looming over me and made an effort to stand. Hunter offered his hand, and I accepted it, my stance unsteady at the impact I had suffered. My legs felt like jelly and I rested against Mary K's door a moment, to try and force my equilibrium to co-operate.

"Thank you" I whispered softly. I regarded him a moment and felt tears prick my eyes. He was so much like Cal. There had been no love lost between the two half brothers, but I found it tragic none the less, that they had to hate each other. Tragic I had always had to love them both. Tragic they always left me.

I felt numb. I had to try and process this all.

"Are you ready to explain what happened?" Hunter asked, his voice as soft as mine had been. He knew something more than the obvious had occurred, that much I could tell. I was struck by a sense of guilt. I had never put myself in his shoes. What would I have done if I had seen him apparently kill Matt and Thalia? Here he was in a strange city, against his instincts, to help the greater good. I had been nothing more than hostile. Resentful. Angered. Perhaps he was still the same man he had been, and not as cold and hard as I had guessed. Maybe I was the one who was cold inside.

I blinked back tears. I would not let myself cry in front of them. I pressed my hand to my throbbing head and tried to clear my vision.

"Not yet" I whispered and ducked my head, taking a brief second to compose myself. "I'll meet you all downstairs. The chaos of this can be fixed later. I'm gonna just change quick"

xXx

In almost a daze I peeled off my now tattered clothing, cleaning the streaked make up from my face and not bothering to re-apply it. I had worn make up every day for the last 3 years without exception, but I couldn't bring myself to sit before the mirror in vanity right now.

Mechanically I pulled on some white cotton sweat pants, and a simple oatmeal coloured cami top that had seen better days. I padded bare foot down the hall, pulling my hair up into a messy ponytail, focusing on putting one foot in front of the other. Step. Step. Step. I blinked and all I could see were those golden eyes looking at me through the flames. Cal. Goddess please don't let this be happening…

I followed the sound of hushed voices to the dining room. They sat around the table I so often had sat at playing drinking games with Killian, debating Philosophy with Da, enjoying another one of Greta's home cooked meals. Could it all have been pretend? Stolen moments from a family I was never truly part of?

"Hey" I whispered softly, and Mary K looked up from her cigarette. Her blue hair was sticking up at odd angles; no doubt she had been tugging at it as she did when she was anxious. I walked by her to the alcohol cupboard, ruffling her hair playfully as I did. She smiled at the display of affection, but it was habit, not a true desire to show sisterly love. A mechanical movement.

I grabbed vodka, coke and a glass, before sitting at the table opposite Hunter, and pouring myself a drink. I glanced to my right, and saw Sky looking at me curiously, taking in my appearance.

"I look like death huh?" I laughed dryly.

"Just different…." She mused "Since your… return… I haven't seen you without make up and what can only be described as a fetishist ensemble"

"Neither have I" Mary K added softly.

"Yeah well, my vanity was destroyed" I shrugged. It was lie that Hunter would pick up having seen my room since the whirlwind. He didn't call me on it though, and for that I was grateful. I couldn't act at the moment. I couldn't be Morgan McEwan right now.

"What happened up there sis?" She continued softly, and I pinched a cigarette from the packet before her, lighting it and inhaling slowly, watching the smoke patterns as I exhaled.

"I wish I knew" I sighed in defeat. I had to tell them what had occurred, whether it was the truth or not. I think that was what was scaring me, that deep down… It rang true. "I…I really wish I knew"

I think I was in shock or something. It all felt so surreal. Like I was outside looking in as events unfolded, powerless to do anything about it.

"You look pale as shit Morgan, and not in your usual Goth way."

I laughed at my sister's random remark.

"I always look pale as shit MK, that why I go for the Gothic pale look."

"Huh?" she grunted and I realised what had slipped out.

"Magick takes it toll on you when you use it constantly MK. For the last 3 years I have used Magick every single day. Magick isn't normal in humans. The body struggles. Hence my hanging appearance. Make up does wonders"

She didn't smile at my poor attempt at humour, or my unwilling admission of vulnerability. I guess it wasn't actually funny.

"There is so much I don't know about you"

Her voice sounded slightly accusing, slightly sad. There was so much I now didn't want her to know. I didn't meet her eyes.

"You can ask me anything you know that Mary K"

I took another sip of my drink, and got up to get another 2 glasses placing them before Hunter and Sky.

"Have a drink" I half ordered "I hate drinking by myself, makes me feel like an alcoholic or some shit."

"Are you using Magick as we speak?" she asked softly as Sky poured out a glass.

I nodded. "There are people and places that need my constant protection."

I didn't elaborate further. She didn't ask me too.

"That's dangerous Morgan" came Hunters voice, his accent strong, as it always was when he was reprimanding some one.

"I have the resources Hunter, you know that" I shrugged in defeat hanging my head briefly before sighing in frustration and straightening up again,

"You can fill a car with petrol forever Morgan, but just because you have the fuel, doesn't mean the engine wont eventually burn out"

"That was a weird metaphor" I teased taking another slow exhale before pausing, ignoring the sudden pain running up my spine. "But you are right though…"

I trailed off hearing the sound of a phone ringing. I reached behind me and grabbed the cordless handset.

"McEwan" I answered coolly and paused. "You better be shitting me." Another pause "Now you really better had be shitting me! I do not have time this nor am I in the mood. How is he even?.. Great. Just great. Yeah no fine! Why not find me a loaded gun while your at it to make my night that much better! No I'll come alone. She isn't a McEwan yet Tyler and you better not forget that, she's nowhere near ready. I'll be there as soon as"

A string of curses left the other side of the phone and I took a look swig of my drink. "Is any of Amyranth there?" I asked tentatively and sighed when I heard the answer. "Please tell me you are kidding me – no, I'm just not on full power at the moment. It's none of your goddamn business why! Sure whatever. Call Raze and tell him to get his ass down to man the door." Raze was our resident bouncer. He was a blood witch with a reputation. I had my suspicions he was involved with Amyranth. I wasn't sure, and at this point I really didn't care.

I hung up the phone and closed my eyes tightly.

"Shit" I whispered covering my face with my hands. I didn't care what they thought of me at this moment. I couldn't deal with all of this! I was still just 21, but I felt I had lived life ten times over. The troubles in my life hadn't stopped since I came into my magick. To be a blood witch was a cursed blessing.

"Morgan?" Mary K asked tentatively and I slowly raised my head again, my eyes haunted. I guess I would have to be Morgan McEwan tonight after all. I pushed back from the table roughly, everyone else jerking to their feet with me, tense, ready.

"I have to leave for a while I'm afraid. There is a slight problem at my club"

I was visibly strained any one could see it.

"Why do you need Raze? Were you talking about me? She's not a McEwan yet?" Mk piped up, bristling.

"Be grateful of that fact Mary K," I snapped

"I can't keep up with you Morgan. One minute you say I'm part of this family, the next it's like you don't want to be."

"You are MY family Mary K. But you are not a true McEwan. As long as I'm here, you never will be. Trust me Mary K. I can only shelter you from so much."

"I don't need you to shelter me! I want to be McEwan like you Da and Killian! That was the plan. I'd be a part of this family!"

"Does it look like the right time for this shit Mary K? You're a fucking child playing with fire and I was stupid enough to let you! There is shit going on behind the scenes MK, there always is." I was losing patience here.

I didn't want to have this conversation in front of Hunter and Sky.

"I can't have this conversation right now. I have to go."

"Why?" she barked at me.

I turned to face her slowly "I'm going to black the club. Happy?"

I ignored her and went upstairs, slipping on black jeans, and a black satin top, shoving a leather jacket over the top, and hastily applying eyeliner. Not my best outfit ever, but I looked more me than I had done a minute ago and that would suffice.

"WAIT!" MK demanded as I headed for the door. "You have no right to tell me what I can and can not do Morgan. I am coming!"

"No. You are not. I swear to god MK if I sense you with a 100 ft of that club tonight I will bind you myself, do you hear me! Stay AWAY!"

I turned to Hunter and Sky.

"I will explain when I get back. You must stay here too. They will know you're a Seeker and it will make things dangerous for me and MK." I leant in closer to Hunter so MK couldn't here. "Stay with her, make sure she doesn't come down the club. She could be in danger Hunter."

I went to leave and he grabbed my wrist "Are you?"

"Yes" I whispered, and his brilliant green eyes widened slightly.

xXx

2 hours in the seventh circle of hell and I was dead on my feet.

I fell into the front door and slid inside the house, slamming it behind me, my feet skidding on the marbles floor.

"Pan, protect thee and thine" I whispered, drawing sigils in the air at the door, before trying to head as quietly as I could to the kitchen. Got I was not stealthy!

"Morgan? Is that you?" Came Mary K's voice.

"Don't you ever sleep?" I called back "Go to bed! I need some alone time!"

That was an understatement. I fumbled blindly for the light switch and I gasped when it did. The switch was coated in blood. My blood. I was bleeding worse that I thought. I limped over to the counter, and tore open the cupboards finally finding the medical supplies and throwing them onto the table. My hands were shaking, I couldn't stitch myself. Shit!

I tried sending Hunter a witch message. My magick was out of service at the moment.

"Hunter!" I called, as I peeled my jacket off, wincing as it dragged over my battered skin, wanting nothing more that to burst into tears. It was ruined. My top wasn't exactly in great condition either. A blast of witch fire had singed it to fuck. I took in my arm. A long gash along the inside by the blade of Athame was bleeding a hell of a lot.

"HUNTER!" I yelled more loudly "Get in the goddamn kitchen will you!"

I braced myself against the table, okay, there wasn't a lot I could do now.

"You okay?" he asked heading toward the door, and froze when it opened.

I knew what I looked like to him. Messed up hair, surface wound at the hair line, scrape along the cheek bone, bruising round the throat, a spliced arm – we were talking at least a good 30 cm. Singed clothing, broken heel, near broken ankle…

"What happened" He looked horrified at my state and I couldn't blame him.

I cut him off "Later. I need you to stitch my arm, I'm losing blood and cant do it myself"

Immediately he went into game face. He rolled up his sleeves, and pushed me into the nearest chair, holding my arm out straight, my wrist resting on the table. He began tearing open various packets, cleaning the wound. He didn't even turn as MK and Sky came in.

"Holy shit" Mk gasped, and Sky held her back, as she was about to run to me.

"This is going to hurt," Hunter breathed as he doused my arm in vodka.

"Shiite" I hissed from clenched teeth "That hurt more than the fucking splaying me open!"

"What happened!"

"Let Hunter work MK, I don't think Morgan's up for question time right now"

I cringed as he threaded a needle. He paused a moment then and looked at me apologetically, but it needed to be done.

"Magick up?"

I nodded weakly, and felt his warm hand press against my chest and his eyes locked with mine. I felt his warmth flow through me taking the edge off the pain, dulling it a bit.

"Thanks" I whispered and he smiled softly before the needle met my skin. I took quick shallow breaths as my vision swam. Oh dear Goddess, please do not let me hurl in front of Hunter Niall.

"Mk? Why don't you grab Morgan a towel and some spare clothes so we can help sort this out" Sky suggested.

What felt like years later, Hunter finally finished stitching my arm.

"Supplies?" he asked, as Mk returned and looked at him like he was stupid, as she glanced at the medical box on the table.

"Top left" I sighed, and he retrieved a Wicca basked filled with herbs and poultices. He selected a healing ointment I had made myself and gently rubbed it over the stitched incision, the smell of witch hazel and star anise permeating the air, before bandaging my arm for me with thin gauze.

He then proceeded to check the rest of me. He gently cleaned the blood from my head, applying more healing balm and 2 butterfly stitches.

I felt his fingers rub balm gently into the graze on my cheek and the marks on my neck that by now would obviously show I had been nearly strangled. He could even tell I had sprained my ankle and wrapped that as Sky and MK cleaned up blood drops, and bandage wrappers….

Once that was done he sat on a chair in front of me.

"Let me?" He questioned offering both his hands.

I paused before slowly slipping my own hands into his, and felt his magick once again, as it softly gave me a little bit of my strength back, took the sting out of where the needle had pierced my skin…

I tried to stand then, but just couldn't, I was physically, mentally, magically drained. I swayed and Hunters arms caught me and he swept me off my feet and my head lolled into his chest.

"She doesn't see it does she?" MK asked sky softly

"No." Sky sighed

"Does it bother you he still loves her?"

"You don't see it either do you?" Sky smiled

"No?"

"She's still in love with him"


	28. The Truth Hurts

I had loved cal. I had once trusted him. He taught me about Wicca. He helped me find out who I am. Then I met Hunter. He warned me that Cal was dangerous… evil. But Cal had died for me once, perhaps he even would again.

He was as much of a prodigy as I, his mother Selene Belltower almost as infamous as my own father. He was right when he said we were almost symmetrical – hopefully he too like me could fight against the darkness that seemed almost innate in woodbanes. He had once before. I too hoped he could now. What he had said to me seemed right somehow, and in all of us is the ability to _know_. I hoped my instincts didn't fail me now, as the consequences of what he told me could be horrific.

All those years ago, when I was a naïve teenager just discovering magick, he had told me I was a shooting star. His face was serious, even grave. He said I was a magickal wonder. A prodigy. That I could take the Wiccan world by storm.

Tonight had proved as much. And that the truth hurts – my injuries proof enough that it indeed hurt like a bitch. And the harsh truth I had learned during my little run in at Revenge? That perhaps it truly was Ciaran McEwan all along. That just perhaps he had summoned Cal from the dead to draw me to widowsvale, to band me once again with Niall and Eventide, to eventually destroy us as he had tried that night 3 years ago. That he was not, as he proclaimed, getting weaker and losing control of Amyranth to protect me, but that he was stronger and in more control that ever. And he wanted more. He wanted my power and the power of Belwicket… and Amyranths too.

He had lied to them about me also it would seem– saying he had me firmly under control and I would soon join them – that's why they had left me alone – but all this time he was planning to drain their power, strip them all to make him a great power conduit to rival the Goddess herself, making him almost unstoppable. This meant Amyranth would be wiped out once and for all. Good right?

No.

It meant in turn he would be strong enough to over power me and steal my birthright – by taking my power and getting rid of me – he could take over Belwicket – not destroy them as I thought, but take over the last pure woodbane coven, the strongest coven alive – even next to Amyranth who's magick was tainted. Pure unbridled power. He could take over the Wiccan world and everyone in it. He would be unstoppable.

Everyone thought Belwicket had been destroyed – that of Imbolc 1982 no one escaped the clutches of the dark wave and lived. They were all wrong. They had flocked to Ballynigel seeing the devastation, the earth scorched, dead, and barren… but a few members had survived, regrouped, grown, even flourished… and when they felt it was safe, they came to me. And because of that fact they were in danger.

No doubt Ciaran was on his way to find them now, convinced Mary k, Hunter, Sky and I were pulling all our resources to find the dark wave, to distraught with the loss of my family to delve to far into the truth. He was wrong.

Once again Ciaran McEwan had underestimated me.

I was Morgan, daughter of Maeve, and last of the Riordan witches. I was the sguirs dan and Princess of Belwicket. I was the strongest blood witch of this generation. The Council was a joke, covens were tainted by black magick, the few pure covens we had are in hiding…

Not any more.

I wasn't just going to take the Wiccan world by storm as Cal predicted.

I was going to dominate it. And I was going to band with Amyranth to do it.

I truly am my father's daughter.


	29. Mallory and Mayhem

I was still lost in my thoughts when the clock struck 3am and I was no more at ease than I had been when I managed to crawl back into the safety of the townhouse. After a quick first aid job, Hunter had carried me straight to the guest room, refraining from asking me the hundreds of question that plagued his mind. For that I was grateful. My room still in a state of disrepair I had no desire to sort at the moment. The debris an unwelcome reminder of what had passed with Cal. I hoped he was still alive.

Yet my mind was made up. No longer could I ignore what was right before my eyes.

Now I just had to figure out what to do about it. Liam Mallory was the answer – to my current battered physique and to banding with Amyranth.

Liam Mallory was everything I was, and everything my father wanted me to be. Pure woodbane with a strong innate power. He was ruthless but loyal. He was power hungry yet patient. He was Amyranths second in command. The only member of the New York cell that could present any kind of threat to my father. From what I understood he had had no idea of Ciarans deceptions, of his plans to drain Amyranth and take my power and that of Belwicket.

Liam was the reason I myself had been drafted to the club. He was causing a scene to rival all magickal black listing we'd had before. Raze had managed to clear the patrons as he demanded my presence. So I had gone. I had no choice. People could be hurt, and he may have the answers I so desperately needed. He did.

So Id entered Revenge and he's been waiting for me. At 25, he stood taller that me at 6"2. His eyes the deepest blue I'd ever seen, his hair darker than obsidian. You could practically see the magick pulsing under the rocker garb he wore, pulsing in the ink of his tattoos. He was the kind of guy that could capture you with a smile, or kill you with a wave. Girls wanted him, guys wanted to be him. But every blood witch in the city was scared of him. Except Ciaran. Except me.

Liam and I had crossed many times before during his visits to the Townhouse or the club to meet with Ciaran. We had laughed, we had joked, we had screamed, we had yelled. We were both fire and ice. We loved to hate each other.

Liam hadn't heard from Ciaran it had seemed and thought I might have played some part in it. Yeah, as if! I mean really – up until now I've had no reason to want to smash my birth fathers' head in with the nearest bar stool or ram a shot glass straight through his eye or a pool cue up his ass… deep breaths Morgan… relax…

So yeah, I had taken a gamble. At that point I had nothing to lose. So I told him. About Cal, about Hunter, about Sky… I had told him everything except about Belwicket, omitted that he wanted their power. I pretty much spilled my guts to the bloody prince of darkness. Honestly I have no idea why I thought that had been a good idea, I mean hello! Amyranth are the coven that nightmares are based on! I really had an idiocy complex…

Of course Liam had attacked immediately. A blast of emerald witch fire striking me so unexpectedly I didn't have time to launch a counter offence. Another thing Cal was right about, I really was getting too arrogant. Well the revelations keep on coming tonight don't they! Could my life get any more complex? Like I could make things any worse.

Yeah. Right. As with aforementioned idiocy complex I didn't back down. I should have. Even when he knelt over me and held his Athame to my throat demanding where Ciaran was I told him I didn't know. I told him about the leylines at the Methodist church, how I was led to believe they were calling a dark wave. I then even mocked him for not sensing a witch such as Cal being summoned from the other plane…

He didn't believe me of course and had dragged the Athame down my arm inch by inch his eyes flashing electric blue. I didn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream. Inside though it felt like my arm was being pummelled through a grinder…

I had launched a counter attack of my own before he could press any deeper, drawing on all I had and blasting him across the floor into the bar.

"I am Morgan McEwan" I had seethed, letting my power flare "You have no idea what I am capable of. Do. Not! Push me Mallory. I have questions I need answering myself"

He straightened immediately of course, refusing to show any weakness, but he didn't call my bluff. For that I was more than thankful. I prided myself of being calm and aloof always no matter what. But since MK walked back into my life, I was getting soft…

"And why should I believe anything you have to say?" He asked with a shrug, voice even, his calm demeanour unnerving.

"Because I am asking for your help. You know my history, my heritage, if I was to truly join Amyranth like Ciaran has told you, why have I not done so already – if my allegiance was to you, why do I have two key members of the International Council of witches at my disposal. A seeker none the less. And why would I have come here if I had played any part in my fathers disappearance." I was aware my eyes were now black with power and sighed, trying to clear my mind. "Liam, you know me. We have known each other for 3 years, albeit not as friends" I gave a short laugh. "You know more than anyone what my father is capable of. You yourself acknowledge the failed attempts on my life in the past. Nothing is at it seems here. I have renounced evil yet I am asking for your help"

Liam had not been ready to listen yet, and I just managed to put up a wall of amber protection as he launched a shiloah at me. A magickal chain that burned like fire if it managed to whip you. It was illegal magick in the extreme but witches like him had no moral core, they no longer bided by the Wiccan Rede, or paid deference to the Goddess….

We had such a fucked up understanding as, as soon as I fought back and smashed him into the nearest pillar, he had once again righted himself and poured 2 tequila shots asking me to sit and that's when all the puzzle pieces finally fell into the bigger picture.

So I had done the most foolish thing I had ever done in my life. I had told him about Belwicket and he had nearly killed me. I had no idea what possessed me to do it. But I was desperate. Liam was the only one who could help me bring down Ciaran. I would rather save Amyranth and fight them another day, then lose my life and Belwickets. I didn't have time to dwell on it long though. He began to see the truth in what I said. And he was livid.

I shuddered and snapped out of my reverie as I felt an unfamiliar tug on my senses. My power was coming back…. And something else….

Could this night get anymore annoying? Irritably I tugged on the black jeans and cami MK had laid out for me and padded bare foot down the staircase, using all my willpower not to torch Ciarans canvasses where they now tainted the walls and froze as I entered the foyer and saw the flickering shadows of a fire lighting up the reception room. I saw red. I didn't have to enter to recognise the outline of the silhouette reflected across the marble floor I stood on.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house! GET OUT" I yelled angrily my powers flaring wildly and I heard a chuckle and the silhouette shrank out of sight as Liam sauntered lazily into view, leaning against the door frame.

"Come now Morgan, this house wasn't designed to protect against members of the coven who's magick is bleeding into its very foundations – besides you wanted my help" He shot me a crooked smile, running hand through his hair, brushing the strands from his eyes.

"Morgan? S'up?" Came a sleepy voice and I jerked my head up to see Mary Kathleen leaning over the banister, eyes still blurry with sleep, her blue hair sticking out at odd angles.

"Nothing. Go back to bed" I said tersely "Now"

With a huff she flipped me off and spun on her heel, and I breathed a sigh of relief as she disappeared.

"I think you and I need to sit down and have a little chat" He drawled, his Irish lilt creeping in.

"Your not doing my lack of reputation any favours here – how I am going to explain having Amyranths second in command here" I rolled my eyes at him. No one ever truly understood the dynamics of our acquaintance – how we could be throwing fireballs at each other one moment and downing shots together the next. I didn't even understand it myself. But I knew right now he was not a danger to me – well atleast not quite yet.

"You know, 3 years ago I would never be in the same room as you, I would have gone screaming to the council" I walked toward the kitchen and he fell in to step behind me.

"3 years ago you viewed the Wiccan world with rose coloured glasses Red. Now you view it in darker shades of grey"

I ignored the chill that seemed to seep into my spine at those words and was glad to see the kitchen had been cleared. I didn't exactly need him seeing evidence of how much he had indeed managed to do some damage, and settled for grabbing a few bottles and glasses, setting them down with a thump, as he immediately grabbed the nearest chair, his heavy boots thudding on the table.

"That's an antique" I shot him a withering look as he just winked.

"Your looking better" was that disappointment in his voice?

"I'm a blood witch remember" I huffed

"You don't me to tell me that darlin' ". I watched as he lit up a cigarette and gave a sigh of resignation. I'd made the mistake of placing all the balls in his court and now had to deal with the consequences, so I settled for mimicking his actions and bracing myself for whatever he had to say or do, reminding myself of who he was and what he was truly capable of.

"So you finally want to join us eh?" He mused

"Trust me Mallory, you know I wouldn't even consider it if I didn't have a choice" I took a long drag "But if im right, which I am, Amyranth are due a nice big power drain. Now as delighted as I am by that fact – it doesn't work in my favour right now. But together we can stop Ciaran"

"You do know if this is true, the second you father is out of the picture I'm in charge. I know the threat Belwicket pose. I will go after them myself. What can I say? I'm an opportunist"

"And we will fight you head on. Either way Belwicket is going to have to fight. I prefer the odds with you then against a dead me and a juiced up Ciaran"

"You wound my ego – how's the arm?"

"Fuck you Liam" I spat. God He truly could be an asshole at times.

"Is that an offer Red?" He stood, walking over to me, and I swallowed as he gripped the arms of my chair, leaning over me, boxing me in " your body for my allegiance sounds like a sweet deal for me. What do you say? I know more than one way to make you scream…"

He was cut off as the kitchen door opened, and he pushed away from me with a sigh and I internally cursed as Hunter and Sky entered flanked by MK. Crafty little Wiccan… so much for going back to bed. If I wanted the troops alerted I would have sounded the alarm myself. With a cocky smile plastered in place he stood behind my chair, leaning against the table.

"What's going on here?" Sky asked warily eyeing Liam, all traces of sleep disappearing as she sensed he was a blood witch.

I went to stand but felt a strong hand grasp my shoulder pushing me firmly back in my seat.

"We haven't finished our little chat yet darlin" he looked up again to acknowledge the three people before him and then back at me. "Red, dear, where on earth are you manners, aren't you gonna ask your guests to join us?"

Mary K, oblivious as ever took a step forward and I saw Liam appear at my side, as if he was going to approach my foolish sister, who pulled up a chair without a care in the world.

I stood up right immediately, not so subtlety putting myself in Liam's paths, and heard him hiss behind me and I searched deep inside of me ready to use magick against him if I had too.

"Why don't you sit down, and I'll pour you another drink?" I ground out to Liam.

"Ah, a woman who knows her place" Liam mocked sitting back in his original seat and I clapped him upside the head.

"Don't forget where you are Mal. Surely basic etiquette isn't beyond you" I focused my eyes on the knot of blue hair "MK, its late – shouldn't you be in bed"

"She's old enough to make her own decisions Red. How many times do I have to tell you to lighten up and live a little – and how rude, no introductions? People call me Mal, you must be MK?"

My sister gave a shy nod.

"And you two must be Sky Eventide… and Hunter Niall. Well I have heard soooo much about you both. A seeker in our midst! What an honour."

They didn't sit. Instead they took a stance on either side of Mary K's chair and I relaxed.

"Mal was it?" Hunter asked going into seeker mode "A fellow blood witch I see? What coven do you come from? Nearby?"

Liam held Hunter's gaze for a long moment, but Hunter didn't so much as blink.

"Hunter was it? A fellow woodbane I see? Ah – Calhoun's half brother no less"

I could see Hunters jaw clench and knew this could get out of hand.

"Mal – this is between you and I" I said sternly and turned toward the others "Please give us a moment"

"Oh I don't think so" Liam stood again "You need to fill them in on the fun – everyone is switching sides Seeker – what side do you choose?"

The confusion was evident on their faces and then he turned to me. "I want them to hear you say it. Tell them where you new found allegiance lies"

"You forget you need my help as much as I need yours Mal" I spat "You know without me you will not succeed."

"You are playing with fire here girl" Liam snarled at me

"You and I always play with fire and ice – and as always after the shots the bar fight begins. Do the same for me now. Please. Align us and you have the chance to kick my ass at the end of it. It the same as always, just on a much grander scale."

"Darling, I can kick you ass anytime I want to, I think I proved that tonight" He drawled and 3 gasps were audible.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hunter demanded, his own powers flaring, and I felt Sky's magic peak a moment later.

"Liam. We both need this. I'm giving you the chance to take over Amyranth have me join you, and then giving you a fair shot at Belwicket afterwards! Without me your coven is nothing. I'm the only one standing in the way of Amyranth and its destruction. You want Amyranth to survive – help me"

"Your aiding Amyranth?" Hunter was incredulous – his green eyes turning a stormy emerald but before I could answer I was hit by a blast of witch fire.

Well, Sky Eventide had balls.


	30. Freaky People

I once heard that the hardest thing in this world is to live in it, and that life is pain and we should learn to enjoy it. I have never found these statements to be any truer than I do in this moment. My entire world is crumbling around me and I am helpless to stop it. I'm like a fucked up Alice lost in the rabbit holes of a wonderland that is nowhere near as fantastical. I don't know if whether I'm running away from something or toward it. My life has flipped drastically, past and present colliding while I'm helpless to stop it.

It's funny when we have these moments of self-realisation, mania, epiphanies, coldness, realism, whatever name you want to put the the torrent of everything and nothing I'm feeling right now. I guess a detached acceptance is what I'd call it, and sprawled on my kitchen floor seems as good as place as any for it to happen. But I also feel a deep sense of loss at this moment as I'm pulling myself to my feet as I'm mourning. I'm mourning myself. Ever since my past thrust itself into my future I've been fighting within myself. Fighting to remember the me I was, fighting to accept whether the naïve bookworm was still in there somewhere, part of me wishing she was, part of me feeling her clawing to the surface whenever I saw those piercing green eyes that had followed me every since our return from Widowsvale.

But not now.

No. As I prop myself up against the counter, trying not to show the pain Sky Eventide has just caused me, I realise she's dead. After all this has passed, I know I will never be that girl again. And as I gather my own power ready to strike back I know she's truly gone. My father got his wish. No, I am not evil, I will always renounce my tainted heritage.. but I am a McEwan now. Through and through. There are no conflicting entities in my mind any more. There is no more doubt, wondering how the old me would be, how she would have acted. No. Not now. Now I have the cold determination of my ancestors. I have the ability to look at the bigger picture, not caring if we lose the battle as long as I win the war, come what may. As I stand up and look at Sky Eventide, I respect her, but I know now that if I had to, I would sacrifice her in a heartbeat. And that thought no longer terrifies me. It actually calms me. It gives me strength. Knowing now more than ever I will do what needs to be done.

I will stop Ciaran McEwan, I will save Belwicket, I will meld with Amyranth to get what I want, and then I will destroy Liam Mallory and his coven-mates as soon as my purpose has been served. I will reform the Wiccan world and bring back the ways of old. Once it is all said and done I will remain in New York, Sky Eventide and Hunter Niall will return to Widowsvale with Mary K and I will not mourn their absence from my life. I will no longer wish the past was dead. I will no longer look at Hunter and think what could have been. We are as much in love as Matt and Thalia are alive and living a memory is not living at all.

So once again, I stand tall, Morgan Riordan McEwan, envied, feared, and a blood witch. But this time I am not living in my fathers legacy. He will soon live in fear of mine.

The others must have sensed the sudden change in me. Well it wasn't change. It was just an acceptance of the person I had become. Either way it had Sky back up a step so she was side by side with Hunter, ignoring MK's bitter tirade at her for blasting me with witch-fire.

I cradled my own fire in my hand now tossing it up and down as if it were a baseball, my eyes locked on Sky's, hers locked on mine with steely determination to see whatever was about to happen through. Hunter's eyes were flitting between me and Liam, who was now at my side, mirroring the two before us. He dropped a tattooed arm lazily across my shoulder.

"Blast her Red" he drawled and I let out a small laugh, as though this was a regular occurrence and as I did the fire in my hand fizzled out.

"Now Liam, was I not just referring to basic etiquette. Landing a member of the council in hospital with third degree burns is so taboo" My smile the faded as I once again focused on sky, my voice firm as I addressed her.

"Never do any thing like that again" I ordered "While you may value your life, to me it is expendable, and if you attack me again I will finish you. You either listen to me now and let me explain or you get out of my house. Either way I have a task at hand that I will achieve with or without your help"

"Don't you just love her spark?" Liam quipped winking at Mary K, who blushed tomato, and I shrugged his shoulder off mine.

"Talking of sparks – you behave" I said and he shrugged and sat back down eyes travelling to MK "And you can stop making googly eyes at my sister mister. Don't think I'm not watching you."

Liam chuckled "But she's so darn cute..."

"And she's not going out with a murdering blood witch that plans to kill her big sister at the next opportunity" I said shaking my head.

"How can you be taking this all so … so... " Hunter was beyond frustrated. I was beyond caring.

"Well I could take it running and wailing, but that just doesn't scream Bitch" I teased. He didn't find it funny. At all.

"So why the hell are you joining Amyranth?"

So I told them everything some they already knew, some they didn't. That Ciaran wanted me, Amyranth, and Belwicket. So I was going to join Amyranth, take down Ciaran and then once that was done use Belwicket to take down what was left of Amyranth and chill with a nice Martini once it was all said and done. It sounded so simple. But once all was said and done, I still had to figure out what part Greta paid if any, track down Killian and see if he was evil or just going along for the ride, and find out if Cal was still back from the dead or not...

"So yeah, that about sums it all up..." I finished lamely once I'd filled them in completely.

"I'll find the bastard and kill him myself"Liam grumbled, reaching behind him and grabbing a bottle of bourbon off the slightly charred work-top. "Cheeky beggar."

"You seem confident" Mary K interjected and I watched her a moment before shrugging. I'd expected a different reaction. Its not every day an Irish bad-ass appears and threatens to kill your Da after roughing up your sister. But she wanted in? Fine. She wasn't in my way, or being an inconvenience yet. But don't confuse my new acceptance of self with callousness and hatred. I mean if Liam touched her I would kick his ass. She was still my baby sister.

"If anyone can find him, it's his own coven. And this will catch him by surprise for sure"

"And when you find him? Will you hand him over to us?" Hunter directed the question to me but I shook my head.

"No. Once Amyranth find him, Amyranth will deal with him as they see fit, and as Liam is second in command, its his choice"

"Is this right Mal?" Hunter finally addressed him civilly "If you hand him to us we can strip him of his powers and have him put in a place especially for ..."

"No thank you seeker. Like Red's been trying to tell you the council ain't what is was. Besides I want not involvement with the likes of them. Amyranth will be fine and I don't want my first job as leader to be getting the council off my backs. We'll handle this out of the limelight thanks. But he will be stripped have no worries there."

The the unexpected happened. Hunter dropped down next to Mal, put his feet up, and poured himself a scotch. "Ciaran's yours then"

"Your drinking scotch with the soon to be new leader of Amyranth!" Mary K shouted, voice practically accusatory. "Your a Seeker, your meant to the be the good one here!"

"It seems to be drinking hard liquor and taking the most dire situations with a pinch of salt is the done thing here. I thought I'd give it a try myself." he was speaking to Mary K but his eyes locked on mine and I felt myself smile as I straddled the chair in front of him. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

"Too the weird and wonderful" I toasted raising a glass.

"To the strangest allegiances in history" Hunter snorted raising his own.

"To shit well and truly hitting the fan" Liam chimed and we were all surprised as Mary K and Sky grabbed glasses each.

"To the hell with it." Mary K shrugged.

"To what's left of sanity" Sky groaned.

And that's how two members of the council, one of the darkest woodbanes alive and a young normal teen sat around my table discussing the destruction of well... everything. I knew_ the_ freakiest people. And I didn't care one bit.


	31. Dancing With Wolved

**OMG Can I just say a HUGE Thank You to you guys for still keeping up with A Darker Shade, despite the HUGE gap in updating. It means to much to me that people still want to stick with is, so here's a little bit to keep you going as I intend to finish this sooner rather than later now my health is back on my side:) So thank you my little dark siders, this is for you x**

"We always knew it would end like this"

I ignored Sky's whispered words to Hunter as I entered the town house that had once felt so much like the home I had always dreamed of.

"Did we?" I heard Hunter sigh, ignoring the way the light played off his blonde hair as I stalked by, Liam Mallory at my side, his head still above mine despite the red satin shoes I wore. Even Manolo Blahniks couldn't give me enough added height to compete with the leader of Amyranth. Yes the leader. But as his second in command, wasn't a little competition now expected?

"_Morgan, are you sure?"_

"_Hunter... I have to band with them, this is the only way" I countered, packing away my Wiccan supplies after I had cleansed myself of all magickal impurities reading for my initiation into Amyranth, the beauty of the red dress I wore marred by the fur of a dead wolf, draped over my shoulders like some barbaric fashion accessory. It seemed almost fitting. I had first transformed into a wolf all those years ago when my father..When Ciaran... taught me the forbidden art of shape shifting. The first time I tried to kill Hunter as instinct and bloodlust took over... I prayed to the Goddess for her forgiveness over and over in my head. Joining Amyranth was all about the ritual and proving one's self. One I didn't tell Hunter was that I had to seek a wolf myself. And destroy it. And now it's pelt hung limply on my shoulders, a twisted reminder of what had to be done. I begged the Goddess to understand it was for the greater good and hope she forgave me. Everything really was blurring into shades of grey darker than I imagined..._

"_The Council..." Hunter began again, grabbing my wrist as I went to leave the study we had been sat in. It reeked of my father and that no longer comforted me. Once again he was ruining the life. Ironic it was the life he crafted for me to begin with. _

_There was pain laced in the emerald of Hunters eyes, as I snapped back to the present, pain I didn't understand._

"_The Council Giomanach?" I was incredulous. Had we not already seen the council's total lack of self in this? They weren't knights riding into battle, they were peasants, wanting to relish in the remains. No I had to do this and we all knew it. _

"_Morgan... there is no coming back from this. I've heard about what goes on in their inner circles.. Sacrifices, blood..."_

"_Hunter" I couldn't keep the strain from my voice as I finally met his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? Morgan Rowland's died Hunter. She died. I am NOT that girl anymore. My father is Ciaran McEwan. I am Morgan McEwan. I have finally accepted who I am. You need to accept that to. I don't need you running in with your self righteous attitude, trying to preserve my innocence, trying to keep me naive to the big bads that lurk in the Wiccan World. I AM one of the big bads Hunter. I am feared. I took this world by storm stepping into my father's shadow. I've seem more blood and sacrifice than you know. Matt and Thalia were only the beginning...you made me into this!" _

_I hadn't realised I was screaming the last words in his face till I felt his breath in my face as my eyes shot to his, seeing the unshed tears there, part of me wanting to see the bastard in front of me break down, another part wanting him to join me in this endeavour. What I wasn't expecting was the simple 'I'm sorry', that fell from his lips as his forehead pressed against mine. And I knew he wasn't just sorry for this moment. He was apologising for it all. For accusing me of murder, for chasing me out of town, for all that could have been, and for all that never would. And in that moment I felt... calm. I think deep down we had finally accepted all that we were and all that we weren't. _

_I cupped his face between my fingers and started at him hard "Thank-you"_

_He swallowed thickly and nodded straightening up, my hands falling back to my sides. "Be Safe"_

"_Always" I smiled and turned my back on him, knowing he finally saw me for who i was. Morgan Riordan McEwan. Envied. Feared. And one hell of a blood witch._

I wasn't surprised to find Mary K nursing a bottle of vodka in the kitchen, her hands tapping an off key beat against the wood of the table, as she stared down her glass till she heard me come in.

"Morgan!" She gasped running over to me, knocking the bottle over in her haste.

"Waste of a few thousand dollars there" I heard Liam grumble and laughed.

"Well then Mal, educate my baby sister on collectable and vintage alcohol."

"Nothing baby about that one" I heard him whisper to himself and scowled at him before ruffling the neon blue hairball in front of me, the chain around his neck making an odd sound as he moved.

"It's all good MK."I smiled. "Chill. I told you before it were nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? The why the suicide attempt?" she scoffed and it was Liam's turn to burst out laughing as Hunter and Sky emerged.

"Oh baby blue" Liam chortled throwing an arm around her shoulder. I was so gonna punch him out later. "That aint no suicide attempt lovely. Standard blood letting to seal the deal. Your sister here did you proud. Sat herself on that altar like Queen of Sheba or some shit. Grabbed her athame, and POW! Welcome to amyranth baby!"

"It was a bit more indepth I imagine" came a soft English drawl, and i just inclined my head toward Sky acknowledging I would spill later. I think she got the gist when she glanced at Mary K. I was so not going into blood spilling details infront of my favourite smurf. I had to grin when her gaze toward MK hardened, and i'll be damned if Liam Mallory didn't falter a bit, and let his arm drop back to his side. I needed to work on my glare. Especially when I saw Mary K look bummed about it.

"Hell NO!" I burst out of nowhere my power flaring as I rounded on Mal, realisation dawning of me worse than a cloud of NY smog. "Not a fucking chance! I joined Amyranth for the greater good buddy not so you could get one with my sister!"

"What?" I ignored the chorus and turned on MK who looked like deer about to smashed by the headlights of my spyder.

"Dont think I cant read you MK. Dang you cannot crush on HIM! He's evil! Mal" I whirled back round "You are no good for her, and I know your treat em mean approach. You're a member of Amyranth." By the redness of MK's face, I knew she wasn't embarrassed by my out burst, she was pissed. "Oh no, oh no oh no oh no" I fumed "I've had one hell of a night. If you two are gonna tell me shit is going on I am gonna kill some one. He's Amyranth MK. AMYRANTH. Amyranth are evil, murderous, conniving sons of bitches that do not make marriage material."

"You describing you or Liam, cause last I heard, your Amyranth too Red" MK hissed and the room fell silent as my power flared.


	32. Twisted

"You need to chill Red" Liam rolled his eyes at me, his lips falling into a lazy smile, as he kicked the spilt vodka bottle to one side, perching in the seat MK had been occupying. I watched my sisters figure barrel out of the kitchen and didn't know whether to go after her or kick her ass till she matched her hair. _Breathe Morgan, just breathe._

"You know what? After the night I had I really don't need my sister telling me the new leader of Amyranth has knocked her up or some shit" I bitched. I mean really, I'd just joined Amyranth for the greater good here, personal sacrifice and all that jazz, and she's crushing on the bad guy? My sister had shit timing to develop a fetish for bad boys. Like, really _really_ bad timing. Urgh. I so did not need this headache on top of the actual one I already had.

"Morgan, you know your sister better than that" Liam shook his head at me. "Sit your stuck up ass down and have a drink with me."

"Don't think I haven't noticed you trying it one with her Mal. I just didn't think it was reciprocated" I grumbled. Man I really had a headache now. "She's..."

"An independent woman that's more like you than you want to admit. I have not knocked up your sister Red. She was with Tyler at Revenge one night" He shrugged, tattoos rippling "he was being a twat, so I was a gentleman and knocked him out for her, and sat with her for a drink. Big Deal."

"Always getting betrayed for the bad guys" I sighed mainly to myself, twisting a strand of ebony hair absently. _God my head was pounding._

"I hate to cut in but I think we have more pressing matters to discuss. Morgan's initiation perhaps?" I looked at Sky, seeing a slender hand on her hip looking impatient. No sympathy vote then.

"Missing Raven?" I hadn't even realise I'd voiced my question out loud till I heard Sky's intake of breath before she finally took a seat opposite me, Hunter sliding into a chair next to her, eyeing his proximity to Liam before relaxing. Okay so maybe now wasn't the time to reminisce about the other members of their coven, stuck in Widowsvale. I wondered if they knew about the threat of a Darkwave, if they knew about Ciaran, about Belwicket, if they figured out the truth or just thought the English cousins were away on council business...

"You are not the only one making sacrifices"

Sometimes I thought I was making progress with Sky, sometimes I thought she was a cold hearted arrogant bitch, and by the tone in her voice, now was one of those times. She was not forced to come here, and I didn't exactly love having the cousins here. If she was that homesick, she could just drive back to Widowsvale to see Raven, but I knew she wouldn't. Sky was one of those that would suffer for good, even when you didn't need to. Twisted Bitch.

"Isn't it customary to celebrate an initiation?" Liam teased, leaning back easily, feet clunking up on the antique wood. I gave up telling him to get his skanky ass boots off my table. I guess this was all mine now. I was heir over Killian, and if Ciaran McEwan wasn't dead already, Liam would make sure he soon would be. Yet I would miss him. Yes, he had betrayed me again, but the last few years, although maybe pretend, were all I had. I would mourn the memory of him for whom I thought he could have been. A father, an artist, a businessman. His salt and pepper hair as distinctive as his canvasses. I would mourn the loss of those memories, but not the man himself. No the man was nothing to shed tears over. And tears enough had I shed today...

"_Earth, Air, Fire, Water" Liam intoned. "Are you prepared to sacrifice for the altar in the name of the Goddess and the God her consort? To bind with Amyranth?"_

"_I am" My voice was dull even to my own ears as I began in auto pilot. "Earth – the body that defines us all, the earth of the Goddess herself"_

_An unknown figure dressed all in black came before me, athame in hand, the owl mask they wore concealing their true identity from me as they cut my hair, laying the twisted strands in a bowl made from earthen clay, marked with a pentacle, placed toward the Northern quarter._

"_Air" I continued, unfazed "That the Goddess herself gives us to do her will, to hide the spirits of those who came before" This time a tall figure wearing the guise of a fox came forward, vial in one gnarled hand, wand in the other, capturing the air that escaped my lips, placing it in a bowl crafted from silk facing East._

"_Fire" I gulped "to the divine life it brings and destroys, to the duality of the goddess herself" I watched as a masked Badger came forward, ritual blade in hand. A blade crafted by fire for this moment, still glowing red as it was pressed to the back of my neck. It took every ounce of strength I had not to cry out and show my weakness, as the blade was dropped in a wooden bowl and set upon the altar. The sting was indescribable, and my skin felt raw, though i daren't reach back and inspect the damage. I knew the blade was etched with the Amyranth seal and didn't doubt the very same etching was now burnt into my skin._

"_Water" I hissed, fighting to keep my voice straight and ignore the searing pain."To regenerate all of us. Flowing through us like the Goddess herself. Blood of her blood"_

_This time I knew it was Liam approaching, chalice in one hand, the Amyranth athame in the other and I held out my wrist dutifully. This time tears fell but my lips made no sound as he moved to place the now full chalice west, as the elements decreed. A simple green cloth placed over the still bleeding wound was my only comfort._

"There is nothing customary to celebrate Mallory"

Sky's venomous tone snapped me out of my reverie, my hand instinctively going to the back of neck and I hid a wince. Yep. That wasn't going to heal any time soon, but I daren't use my magick. An Amyranth seal was unpredictable. To use magick on one embedded in my skin was likely just to cause more damage. Amyranth were weird like hat. Wanted you to hurt. Wanted you to endure what you were forced to remember.

"Your unusually quite Red" Liam chuckled.

"It's been a long ass day" I spat "And man are you adding to it. You want to celebrate? Go to revenge. Alone"

"Aww come on Morgana, we're a team now lass" He had the nerve to wink at me, humour lighting up the blue in his eyes almost cobalt.

"Consider this a team building exercise in independence" I smiled contrarily and he glared at me. Full on glared. "And my name is Morgan"

"Consider this a reminder then my dear, that you are no longer my equal. I am your leader. A fact you will do well to remember. I have the power of all of Amyranth at my dispos..."

"No. YOU don't. Ciaran McEwan does. You may have been ceromonised Mal, but until the day he dies or relinquishes power, no one but him can tap into the full power of Amyranth, not even you, oh great pretender. Even in his absence only his chosen heir of Amyranth can take over. We are very much unequal. I am a true High Priestess, I am the Sguirs Dan, and now I am an active member of Amyranth. You're just acting in charge. You're a blood witch with a title. So tell me Mal? Whose really leader material here?"

He stood abruptly, the chair clattering to the floor behind him as he damn near roared at me, and Mary K barrelled back in, alerted to the commotion. A slight flick of my wrist altered Hunter and Sky to keep still. Hunters arm shot out to keep MK at bay as well. I was vaguely aware she had changed into a black cut out mini dress and patent red Christian LouBoutins. Mine to be precise. Planning on skipping out was she? I was cut back from my reverie as calloused hands gripped my neck and I smiled. I actually smiled.

"You are all so stupid" I smiled as I was pulled to my feet, ignoring the need to gag as his grip momentarily tightened. "You forget who I am" I hissed and Liam's sneer actually faltered. "Do you even realise what you've done? I thought I'd let you figure it out."

I saw his mind kick into gear struggling to work out what I was on about. Ah there it was, the slow look of dread I was hoping for, the loosening of his grip against his will.

"You were not initiated till tonight..."

"Doesn't mean I wasn't already chosen Liam" I smiled. "You just gave me what I needed"

"Morgan"

"Oh come now Liam, show me the courtesy I deserve..."

"You will pay for this..."

"Now Liam, is it really wise to threaten the new leader of Amyranth?"


End file.
